Who Knew?
by Purple Staplers
Summary: Taylor has liked Leah forever. Leah can't choose between Taylor or Skye. Skye only likes Leah because Taylor does. Seth wishes his sister would forgive him. And Luna? Well, she's just trying to go with the flow. Remember, shapeshifting changes everything.
1. Stupid Cupid

**A/N: So this is my first Leah fic and it's probably really bad. You judge. I don't really read Leah fir very much and I'm not sure if I can portray her raw emotions but anyway, back to the story. And I dont do the disclaimer on every chapter so here it is now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except for Lindsay, Shawn, Meghan, Taylor, Erik, Jesse, Ashlee, Chad, and Justin. And any other characters I come up with.**

**- Pillow**

Chapter 1 - Stupid Cupid

-LPOV-

Chocolate, love, kisses, hugs, couples. That was all that people would talk about for the week leading up to this stupid holiday. I remember what my friends Lindsay, Shawn, Meghan, Taylor, Erik, Jesse, Ashlee, Chad, and Justin had asked me about.

" Hey Leah, what should I engrave on the bracelet I got for Meghan?", Shawn asked

" I Love You?", I replied

" Thanks! Your awesome!", Shawn yelled as he ran away

Yeah, I gave out the same I love you answer to all the boys, and told the girls to get the boys chocolates or something. Some dude I didn't know came up to me and asked me the same question except for his girlfriend Melina. This was me reply:

" Two words. Screw. Off."

Yeah. Just to clear things up: Ashlee and Chad are together (Chadlee), Erik and Jesse are dating too (Jessik), along with Shawn and Meghan ( Shawghan). Too be honest, all the love made me sick, but I put on a nice face. They all knew about how Sam dumped me for Emily (minus the imprint and werewolf parts). But they knew I was over it. It still hurt a little to see them so happy together, but still. My friends were always awesome, I always had a date for dances. They kept trying to set me up with some one, but I always declined. Maybe I just might let them set me up with someone one of these days. Who knows who they'll come up with?

-TPOV-

I still couldn't believe she didn't know. I thought Meggy or Lindsay or Jesse or Ashlee or anyone in the group really hadn't told her. They hsdn't told her.

What could they have told her? Well the simple fact that I Taylor Whitefire was in love with Leah Clearwater.

I was always sensitive to her feelings, her best guy friend out of anyone. I knew everything. I was the one she came crying to. I was the first to know about Emily and Sam. I'd liked her since 5th grade when she ran over to me to see if I was okay after I fell over. She was so selfless. Always looking out for everyone, always putting others before herself. Making sure no-one had to know exactly how hurt she was. Except for me.

**A/N: So how bad was it? And feel free to ask questions! About Taylor's last name, I just kind of slapped two words together. And this is a Leah that is happier, more nice, but still independent and headstrong. Do you like it??? I know this chapter is short but I'm just getting started.**


	2. I'll Allow It

**A/N: Okay, so I got like one review so I'm going to assume nobody likes it. But I'm going to continue it anyway.**

**- Pillow**

Chapter 2 - I'll Allow It

-LPOV-

I had a crapload of homework. That's all I ever got to do. Work, work, work. You get the idea. Anyway, it wasn't that bad of a load and none of it was due till next week so I agreed to go to the mall with Ashlee and Meghan.

" Leah. Leah. Leah! LEAH CLEARWATER!!!!", Meggy yelled

" What? What? WHAT?!??!", I screamed

" We're almost there.", Meggy said

" Kay. You guys shouldn't have talked me into this. It's not like I have any money."

" You do now.", Ashlee said throwing thirty bucks at me

" Ash, I can't take your money!", I yelled

" Uh, yeah. You can.", Ashlee replied

" Uh, no. I can't. I won't take yor money."

" Yes. You can. It's not my money anyway."

" WHAT?!?!?! Ash! Are you crazy!?!?!?! I can't take somebody elses money!!!!"

" Le! Relax!!! It's YOUR money!"

" What?"

" It's the fifty bucks I owed you."

" This is only thirty."

" Yeah, I'll give you the other part next time we shop."

" And here's the twenty I owe you.", Meghan said throwing $20 at me

" Thanks."

" Your welcome. And thanks for helping me with my phone bill. My mom would have killed me if she saw it.", Meggy said

" Your welcome."

" So, now that we've got you all buttered up.....can we set you up on the weekend?", Meg and Ash said at the same time

" I can't! I have that pro-", I said getting cut off

" NO! You are going to let us set you up and you are going to like it!", Ashlee screamed in the middle of the mall parking lot

" Fine. I'll allow it."

" Good. That's the entire reason we dragged you here. Now hand over the cash.", Meghan demanded

" Fine. Do your worst."

" Cool. I'll meet you guys in MAC. Don't buy anything without me.", Ashlee said, walking away. She opened her phone and started dialing

-TPOV-

_Let it rock let it rock let it rock YEEAA-_

**( Italics-Ashlee Regular-Taylor)**

" Taylor here."

_" Awesome you're there."_

" Yeah, I am. So why are you calling me."

_" No reason...."_

" Well, hurry it up I'm doing my pyramid project."

_" Okay fine. I won't tell you the good news."_

" What good news...?"

_" Leah let us set you guys up."_

" WHAT?!?!?!"

_" You heard."_

" I'm gonna go scream like a girl now."

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!", I yelled

-LPOV-

Meggy had broken Ashlee's rule, and bought me a strapless purple dress, and some purple pumps.

Ashlee came back and met us in MAC, where they tested make up on me. We bought some lipstick and eye shadow.

After that we wandered, waiting to find something perfect. And then, I saw it. This beautiful black and white polka dot dress with a red belt. They both knew I waanted it. We went in and I tried it on. To be honest, I felt like a princess. A gothic princess. We bought that and then went outside of the store looking for shoes. I found the awesome black and red heels and bought those. We went into some really preppy store, where I got weird looks, considering I was wearing a black and blue halter tank with a skull on it. Ashlee adnI had gone to look at scarves when Meghan came out and threw a bag at me.

" Ow! That hurt!", I yelled

" Just say thank you and look inside.", Meghan sighed

" Thank you."

I looked inside and saw this pretty sweater.

" THANK YOU!!", I yelled

**A/N: So how was it????? Click the green button and tell me? I put links to all of the clothes on my profile.**


	3. Oh God No

**A/N: **

**- Pillow**

Chapter 3 - Oh, God No.

-LPOV-

" No! NO!!!! LET ME GO!!! SETH!!!SETH!!!OH DARLING BROTHER SETH!!! SAVE MEEEEEE!!!!!!! DON'T LET THEM TAKE MEEEEEEE!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO INTO THE TORURE CHAMBER!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!", I screamed, my voice echoing through the house

Seth just sat there. Oh, he was going to get it later.....and it was going to hurt.

Then _they_ dragged me away, into the bathroom. They were Ashlee, Meghan, and Jesse.

" Let me go!!!!!!", I yelled, kicking and screaming

" LEAH CLEARWATER! YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND LET US DO THIS WILLINGLY AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!!! SO SIT DOWN NOW!!!!!!", Ashlee demanded. That girl scared me sometimes.

I sat down and never took my eyes off of them.

- 4 hours later -

" Okay! You can look now!", Ashlee screamed, so happy she was almost bursting

" Kay. Whoa, I look.....whoa.", I said

I looked beautiful.

" Great! Now we know what to do next week!", Meghan announced

" What? Next week? I thought the date was tonight!?!?!", I yelled

" What? No. We had to practice. Anyway, we'll be going now.", Ashlee said

" What?!?! I let you two play Leah barbie on me for FOUR HOURS AND THE DATE IS NOT TONIGHT?!?!?!?", I shrieked

" Yeah.", Ashlee said simply

" BOTH OF YOU! OUT NOW! GO! GET OUT!! OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!"

They gathered their stuff and left. I went downstairs to see them(lock them) out.

" Ash looked pretty hot today.", Seth stated

" God Seth! She's my best friend!!!! If you want her so much, go out there and ask her out!", I yelled

" Oh my gosh you're right!!! See you in a few!!!"

Seth ran out the door to talk to Ashlee. Poor boy, he didn't know about her and Chad. I locked the door.

Sucker.

Sure, mom was going to be home in two hours, but it was worth it. She wouldn't ground me anyway. Once I tell her I have a date, she'll be so thrilled I could beat Seth up and she'd still be bubbly.

Two words. Awe-some. Well, that was one but whatever. I heard faint knocking as I headed up to my room, smirking.

**A/N: So how was it????? Click the green button and tell me!!!**


	4. Monday

**A/N:Yeah, this took a lllllllooooooooooooooooongg time to get up and I'm sorry for that but I haven'y had time to go on Fanfiction to write....I've been busy with school and crap. My Socials teacher gave us a project the day of report cards because he was being a fart. Anyway, I'm going to try and get a new chapter on all my stories by the end of the week.(I know, ambitious.)Since it's spring break and I'm not one of those snobby rich kids who go to the Carribean or Paris or nonstop parties all week. WEll, actually, I might get in a party or two, maybe some face time with my friends....Wow this is long. Anyway, onto the story. I'll be doing a day by day up to the Saturday of their date **

**Longest Chapter yet!!!!**

**Also, I changed a few things:**

**Leah knows nothing of werewolve/shapeshifter things and neither does Seth, except for the legends**

**Leah and Seth are only a year apart**

**Sam is a year older that Leah**

**Leah is a Junior, Seth is a Sophomore and Sam dropped out in his Junior year, after he became a shapeshifter. **

**Leah is 16, 17 in a month  
**

**Seth is 15, 16 in 3 months**

**Leah switched schools after the Sam thing, because the halls held to many memories.  
**

Chapter 4 - Monday

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

Unnnggggghhhhhhhhhh. I don't wanna get up...........

" Leah honey, get up it's time for school.", Sue said shaking me softly

" Unnnggggghhhhhh. I don't wanna get up.", I slurred, repeating my thoughts.

" Leah!!!!! Get up already!!!!!! It's 8:15!!!!!!!!", my mom yelled

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! What?!!?!? Why didn't you get me up sooner!!!! You are a terrible perso- Wait!!!! You tricked me into being alert so I wouldn't fall asleep again!!!! You are a horrible person.", I half yelled

" Ahh.....Works everytime...."

" Con woman!!!!!!"

" Go wake up your brother."

" Fine, I will. Because I am a good person and refuse to have my baby brother conned by his own mother. "

" Yeah, mm-hmm."

" Because it would be wrong to trick and con your own flesh and blood."

" Okay, Leah, that is just hypocritical. You locked your brother out of the house on Saturday. For two hours."

" This isn't about me. Don't you go changing the subject on me mother."

" Just go."

I got up and straightened out my purple tank top, and adjusted my blue penguin pj pants. I slipped on my purple polka dotted slippers and ran across the hall to Seth's room and burst in, not bothering to knock.

" SETH!!!!! WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!", I yelled

" Go away banshee!!!!!!", Seth yelled, pulling a pillow over his ear.

" If you don't get up I will eat you.", I threatened

" You wouldn't."

" Try me."

" Fine, I'll get up."

" Good."

I walked out of the room and scooped Seth's wallet off of his desk and into my hand, knowing it would be the only way to get him up. I looked inside and saw $50. Impressive. I swiped a ten and put it in the waist band of my pants. Hopefully he didn't see that.

I walked back to see him asleep (surprise, surprise) with the pillow he was recently holding over his ear on the floor.

" Seth!!!!!!!!Why aren't you up yet?!?!?!", I whined

" Go away...", Seth mumbled

" Okay then, if you want it that way.", I said

" Don't bite me Leah...."

" I'm not Seth. I'm taking your wallet."

" No you aren't."

" Do you really believe that Seth? Ooh. $40. Impressive."

Then I ran. I ran to the stairs and waited at the top until Seth came running for me.

" LEAH!!!!! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!!!! I NEED THAT FOR LATER I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!!!!!!!!", Seth screamed

" WHO DATES ON A MONDAY?!!???!?!", I yelled over my shoulder

" IT'S A STUDY DATE!!!!!!!!"

" SURE BABY BROTHER!!!!!!"

I ran into the kitchen and sat down in front of Mom.

" So where is he?", she asked

" Five, four, three, two, and he should be here right about now.", I counted

" LEAH!!!!!!!!!!I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!", Seth roared

" Thank you sweetie, you can go now. Seth be nice. I will not allow you to murder your sister."

" Your welcome mother dearest."

" What? NO, 'Why'd you take his wallet?", Seth questioned

" Why? I asked her to sweetie, now go get ready for school, both of you.", My mother said, shooing us out of the kitchen.

We both ran up the stairs and into our rooms. I had the bigger room, so mine had a built in bathroom. Seth had to use the one in the hallway.

While Seth was at summer camp one year, we had renovated my bathroom without him knowing, so he thought it was still white and boring.

We'd replaced the paint with purple tiles on two of the walls, and painted the other two walls a purpley blue and the ceiling was painted green. The old toilet had been replaced with a black one, and the white sink had been replaced with a black one was a small mirror/medicine cabinet above it. I had a black bathtub/shower with a towel caddy(rack) on the wall beside it.

It used to be bigger, but we'd extended my partial walk-in closet into a full one that could fit two people and a bean bag chair.

I ran into my closet, grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a purple tunic. I grabbed my underwear too and then ran into the shower.

_30 minutes later........._

"Leah!!!!!If you don't get your butt down here in two minutes you are walking to school alone. And it is raining!", Mom yelled up the stairs

" Kay. I'm coming!!! Just HANG on!!!!!", I yelled, pulling my straightener out of the wall.

I ran over to my bed, where my stuff was, and shoved my stuff in it. I grabbed my binder of my desk and slipped on a pair of shoes and ran down the stair. I grabbed my lunch off of the counter and shoved it in part of my bag and ran to the car. Seth had gotten in before me, so I had to sit in the backseat. I set my bag down and snapped my seatbelt on as we sped off.

We arrived at school Seth's school about ten minutes later and he fled out of the car. It used to be my school too, but I transferred after me and Sam broke up. But Seth had refused to. All of his friends were here. MY old friends were too. I talked to them sometimes when we picked up Seth. I missed Gabby and Jenna. Vanessa too.

We practically fled the parking lot. We arrived at my school in a matter of minutes. I jumped out and ran over to Ashlee, Taylor and Meghan.

" Morning Sunshine!", Taylor laughed

" Hey guys.", I greeted

" Soooo, are you excited?!?!?!" Ashlee asked

" Ummm, for.....what?", I said, confused

" Your date!!!!!!!!", Meghan half-yelled

" Oh....YEAH!", I yelled

" CHAD!!!!!CHAD!!!!!!!", Ashlee yelled, running away

" ASH!!!!!", Meghan yelled, running after Ashlee

" Soooo....who do you think is going to be your date for Saturday???", Taylor questioned with a curious look in his eyes

" I don't know, probably someone nice, since Ash and Meg are great people."

" Did you already buy your stuff?"

" For the date? Oh yeah."

" Oh..too bad."

" Why?"

" Because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out afterschool ,and I was thinking we could go to the mall or something."

" Oh!!! Well, I mean, just because I went to buy my stuff already, doesn't mean we can't still go!!!"

" So it's a yes?"

" Yeah!!! I want you to come over after to see my dresses and help me choose one for Saturday!"

" Oh, Lee, you know fashion isn't really my thing......"

" Oh, well, I wanted a guys opinion, but if you don't want to do it, then I could ask Erik or Chad....you know."

" No!No!! It's ok, I can do it!!! I just thought you wanted like, a serious girl opinion. But, if I'm over there, you know."

" Okay! Awesome!! I'll see you in English!"

" Bye..."

TPOV

I was floating on cloud nine! I had an almost date with Leah!!! Technically speaking, I had asked her out and she had said yes. But she thought just as friends. But technically it's what I meant. Ahhh, just four more hours until I can see her again...........

LPOV

_-..-AFTERSCHOOL-..-_

I breathed a sigh of relief as the final bell rang. If only I could get out of the classroom now. But I couldn't because I had to finish writing down my notes for the quiz on Thursday. I worte and wrote and wrote and I was finally finished.

I put my book in my bag and headed for the door. I walked out and then....

" Aaaahhhh!!!!!!", I screamed as Taylor grabbed my ankle

" Haha. That was priceless.", Taylor chuckled

" Not funny Tay.", I said, lightly punching him in the arm

" Oww....You punch pretty hard Lee."

" Whatever. Come on, let's get to my locker so we can leave faster."

We walked to my locker and I opened it and put my books in my bag. I grabbed my sweater and put it on while Taylor grabbed my binder. I pulled my purse out and slung it over my shoulder. I closed my locker and we walked out to his car.

" Just put your stuff in the back.", Taylor instructed

" Tay, I know. I've been in your car before, remember?", I asked

" Oh yeah, but still....."

" I know. So I don't forget."

" So, where to?"

" Isn't that for you to know and for me to find out?", I stated, cracking a small grin.

" Sure Leah. Sure."

We pulled out of the school and sped to the mall**. (A/N: I'm just gonna pretend that Forks has a mall.)**

I got out and threw our stuff in the trunk. A few minutes later we entered the doors of West Oakley Mall.

" So where we going first?", I asked

" I don't know. Maybe the department store?", Taylor suggested

" Sure. But if we go into West 49 I'm dragging you into Ardenes."

" Leah you like skateboarding."

" So? I wanna go into Ardenes and I need opinions."

" Sure."

We walked into the mall's department store and headed to the teen clothing.

" Stay right here.", I instructed

" Okay.", he agreed hesitantly

I whipped through the boys department and grabbed a huge pile of clothes. I threw them at Taylor and we headed to the dressing rooms.

" Sorry, 10 items only please."

" Really? I'm sure you wouldn't mind 20.", I sadi, slipping the girl a ten dollar bill

" Oh, of course, go right ahead."

" Thanks!"

We ran to the one at the end of the hall and I sat on the chair outside in the hall. We were probably in there for half an hour. Taylor came up with a bunch of crazy cool outfits, and one really nice one. He bought the nice on and we headed to Ardenes and the rest of the mall, as it awaited us.

_-..ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER..-_

We headed back to my house and went inside after saying hi to my mom, who was gardening.

We headed up to my room with a bowl of popcorn and my bags.

I ran into my closet and slipped on the purple dress and shoes and walked out and did a 360.

" So, you like?", I asked

" Leah, that one is totally awesome!", Taylor stated

" Okay, there's another one."

I slipped of the dress and shoes and got my red and black dress and shoes on and stepped out to do a twirl.

" So, what do you think?", I questioned

" Leah! You look....wow!!! Amazing!!", Taylor half yelled

" So this one then?"

" Yes! Totally! There is no way your date couldn't think you were beautiful in that dress! And if they didn't, they must be blind."

" Thanks.", I said, blushing slightly

" Taylor! Leah! Dinner!", my mother yelled up the stairs

" Well, we better get down there."

We went downstairs to eat and Taylor left after dinner. I did my homework and then I went to bed.

**A/N: So, you like? You don't like so much? You kind of love? Tell me! Sorry for such a long update time. I've been uber busy. And it MIGHT be a long time till the next update so enjoy!**


	5. Friday last week Taylor!

**So, the review thing didn't work, I only got 3 but that's close enough because I am still a happy camper. Just to clear things up:**

**The reason Leah has not imprinted on Taylor is because she only knows the legends and she isn't a werewolf yet.**

**And I changed the Taylor pic on my profile. Check it out, it will give you a better idea of what the characters look like.**

**By far the longest chappie. BY FAR.**

-TPOV-

(The day they went shopping for Leah's dresses. It was a friday.)

" Taylor! Taylor!!! TAYLOR WHITEFIRE COME HERE!!!!!!", Ash screamed, tackling me to the ground

" AH!!!! What do you want!!!!!", I yelled, getting up

" Oh, ummm......guesss!!!!!". Ash giggled

" Ummm........you got an A on your project."

" Nope."

" Chad asked you if you wanted to see a chick flick. On his own."

" NO!!!"

" WHAT THEN?!?!?!"

" Guess who just agreed to go out with you?"

" No way. NO WAY!!!"

" Yep."

" OH MY GOD!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW ASH!!!!!!"

" I know. But...ummm...I already have a boyfriend."

" Shut up Ash."

We walked into class and took our usual seats as walked in and handed out our tests. He proceeded to his desk and plugged his earphones in and pulled out a book.

I looked at the questions and the answers intantly came out of my pencil.

I was on the fifth question when something sharp jabbed me in the arm.

" OW!", I yelled as everyone stared at me

" Is there a problem Taylor?", Mr.S questioned

" No. I ummm stabbed myself with a pencil."

" Back to work", Mr.S said, resuming his previous activities

" What do you want Ash?", I whispered

" What's #4?", Ash asked

" Figure it out yourself."

" But-but."

" Suck it up Princess."

" Fine, I'll just text Meg and tell her to cancel your date."

" Fine. The French Revolution."

" Thanks!"

I turned back to my test and filled otu the remaining ten questions before passing in my test. I went back to my seat and pulled out my English assignment. Writing a short story. I sucked at these. Hmmm.....let's see what I can come up with...

_I turned back to Johnny, only to see him falling down the cliff. _

_" Johnny!!! KEEP HOLDING ON!!! DON'T LET GO!!!!!", I screamed with every breath in my lungs as he made a grab for a handhold._

_Our water had been spent 3 hours ago, and we were stuck on a cliff in the hot August air._

_" Carissa! I can't, I have to fall.", Johnny yelled half-heartedly_

_" Johnny!!! YOU CAN"T!!! YOU'LL DIE!!!"_

_" Well, I'll either die down there or up here. It's gonna happen eventually. I'm sorry Crissy."_

_" NO!!!! NO! NO!! NO!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME JOHNNY!!! YOU ARE ALL I HAVE LEFT!!!!!"_

_" Come on Criss. Jack will probably end up killing me anyway."_

_Uncle Jack, our guardian. If oyu could even call him that. He was the entire reason we were on this stupid cliff anyway. Our parents had died a few years ago from a plane crash. We were sent to live with our mom's brother Jack, the one man she had tried to keep us away from when we were alive. When we had spent a week there during summer vacation, Johnny had come back with bruises and I had a tear stained face. They instantly knew what had happened and had prevented Jack from seeing us since then. That was when Johnny was 11 and I was 9. We were 16 and 14 now. And ever since our parents had died, our lives had been a living hell._

_Jack abused my brother, sometimes the bruises were so bad he had to skip school. It was the reason he wanted to fall and the reason I wouldn't let him._

_I didn't want him to hurt anymore, btu i couldn't let him die. ANd if he was gone, what might happen to me?_

_" Carissa, I'm slipping."_

_" If you're going down, I'm going down with you._

_" No. You will not. I will not let you die. I'm the worthless one, you are going to be a big star someday, just like I know you will. I'll watch over you when I die, and Genuine Sound will be bigger than Kiss ever was."_

_" No. The band doesn't matter anymore. I wouldn't be able to preform without you in the audience like you always did."_

_" I'm slipping Crissy. And there is no foothold that can asve me. I'm sorry baby girl. I love you more than you know."_

_" NO!!!!!! JOHNNY!!!!"_

_And then I watched him fall. My brother, my last lifeline, was gone. I let go without realising it, knowing that without my brother, life was pointless._

_I fell and things started to blacken and I hit the water._

_I gasped as I saw Johnny's lifeless body floating downward. He was too far. I couldn't have saved him if I tried. i felt the water fill me lungs and I knew it was over for me._

_The End_

Not bad for 20 minutes.

Ring.

Ahhh....the bell. I fled the classroom and ran to my locker, spinning the combo as fast as I could.

I shoved my book in my locked and grabbed my bag and fleed to the cafeteria, just in time to see her walk in. Wow. Leah was just so perfect. I got in line to get my food and walked over to our usual table to see Leah laughing her head off.

" Omigod you missed it Tay!!! Meghan just totally gave it Rachel!!!!", Leah giggled

" Shut up!!!! She did?", I asked

" Totally.", Ash said

" Come on, I have something to show you.", Leah said, grabbing my hand

She was holding my hand!!!!!

We ran to the music room, which was empty of course. She ran to the piano and told me to sit beside her.

**( A/N: Let's just pretend Leah wrote all the songs I use for her.)**

Soft tinkling filled the room and soon became more deep.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face,  
So afraid to tell the world what I got to say,  
But I have this dream bright inside of me,  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know,  
To let you know,_

_This is real, this is me,  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be,  
Gonna let the light, shine on me,  
Now, I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in,  
No more hiding who I wanna be,_

_This is me._

" So, did you like it!?!?!?", Leah asked

" YES!! Of course! It was, amazing.", I beamed

" Thanks Tay. You should know that you are the first to hear it, except for my mom and Seth."

" Really? You usually show it to someone more important than me first...."

" Taylor!!! You know I woulshow it to you first!!! I love you!!!"

She loved me. Even if it wasn't the same way I loved her, those words still affected my heartbeat.

" Love you too Leah.", I said softly

" Come on. We have to hand in our English papers next period and I need help with mine Tay."

"Sure. We'd better get started."

" Oh, before we do, how's your new song coming?"

" Good. It's still not finished yet though...."

" I wanna be the first to hear it Tay."

" Of course."

" You promise me?"

" Of course."

We got started on our papers and were the first to pass them in when class started.

-4 hours later-

I drove into the garage and entered through there into my kitchen.

Me and Justin had been studying for our History test next week.

" Hi mom."

" Hi Taylor. Guess who just moved here!!!!", my mom said excitedly

" Who?", I asked before biting into an apple

" Skye!!!"

The apple fell out of my mouth and to the floor.

" I'm sorry, SAY WHAT NOW?!?!", I yelled

" Skye moved here, he's coming over soon and he's going to be attending your school.", my mother repeated adding more bad news at the end.

" He can't. He can't. NO!NO!NO!!!! Why would he do that?!?!? How could you let him do that!?!?!? UUUUHHHH!!!!", I yelled and ran up the stairs to my room.

I locked the door and pulled out my overnight bag. I shoved thngs in there and set it by the window.

I phoned Chad.

" Hello?", Chad answered, breathing a little heavily

" Am I interupting something?", I asked

" What? No. But could you make it quick please?"

" Do you mind if I crash at your house tonight? I can't stand to stay here tonight."

" Yeah, sure. Take your time, I'll leave the door open."

" Thanks dude."

I heard a muffled " Oh Chaaaaad" after I had answered

" Dude, is Ash over there?", I asked

" Um....Yeah, We're just watching a movie."

" More like, you will be when I get there."

" Yeah, pretty much."

I hung up and slid the phone in my pocket. i went onto my balcony, and jumped onto the tree branch that went around my balcony and climbed my way down.

I walked over to the bus stop and waited to get on. I sat down beside a girl who had her nose buried in a book. She looked suspiciously like Jesse.

" Jesse?", I asked

" Taylor?", she looked up from her book

" Hey!"

" Oh, hi Tay."

" So where you going?"

" Actually I'm going home."

" From where?"

" Leah's. Why, you jealous?"

" No! I was just thinking, if you were over at Leah's, then Meg would probably be there, and she has a car."

" Meg wasn't there. It was just me and Leah."

" Oh."

" Bye!"

" Bye."

She got off the bus and I shoved my bag where she had been sitting.

My stop arrived soon enough and I started the walk to Chad's house.

-15 mintues later-

I twisted the knob and the door opened freely. I saw Chad and Ashlee watching a movie. Before looking at the screen, I could tell it was a scary one, because Ash was clinging to Chad like her life depended on it.

" Which movie?", I asked, as Ash jumped at the sudden noise

" Quarantine. It's creepy.", Chad stated

" Chaddy...I'm scared.", Ash whimpered

" It's just a movie Ash.", I said trying to calm her down

" Just drop your stuff in my room and then you can come watch if you want.", Chad instructed

" Kay.", I said departing for the stairs.

I dropped my stuff on the floor and ran back downstairs to catch the rest of the movie.

As I was walking down the stairs something jumped on my back.

" AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!", I screamed

" It's okay Tay, it's just me, don't have a spaz.", Ash giggled

" Get off Ash.", I chuckled

We walked back to the couch and Ashlee resumed her normal spot, sitting between me and Chad.

-2 hours later- 9:30 p.m.

" Hey dude, can you drive Ash home?", Chad asked

" Yeah, sure.", I said catching his keys midair

" Ash, come on, you have to go home!", Chad yelled up the stairs

" I know! I know!! Can't a girl use the bathrom? Gosh.", Ash sadi, emerging from the stairs

" Ohhh.....ummmm.....sorry.", Chad said

" No kissy for you.", Ash said as she walked out the door

" You two are so ridiculous sometimes.", I commented

" She'll frogive me."

" I bet she will."

" She WILL forgive me right?"

" She loves you, she can't stay mad at you for more than a day. You know that."

" Didn't have to go all Oprah on me dude."

" Shut up. I'm doing you a favour."

" And I'm returning it."

" Bye Chad. Be back soon. Better have some GOOD movies on screen when I get back."

I headed out the door and into the drivers seat.

-20 minutes later-

" Hey dude.", I said

" Hey. Let's watch.", Chad greeted

I sit down and watched for a bit, then my eyes began to droop.............

That night, I dreamt of Leah Clearwater.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, life got in the way. Review!!!! I expect at least five before the next chappie goes up.**


	6. Skye and Luna

**So......I was to motivated by my sudden ideas to wait for you lazy peopel to review.**

**TWO new characters!!!!! It's in Skye's (Tay's cousin) pov. It might help you seee a little more into Taylor's past. **

**Oh, god. I'm igniting a battle aren't I? TEAM TAYLOR OR TEAM SKYE???? Who shall Leah choose????**

**Pics of Luna and Skye on my profile**

**Sorry it's kind of a short chapter**

**Sorry to all of you who went to check out the new chapter and then found out it wan't there. I had to repost it cuz I forgot some things.**

**Disclaimer: I will say this once. I OWN NOOOOTHING. NOTHING. AT ALL. **

* * *

-SPOV-

( THe same day as the last chappie)

" Skye!!! How nice to see my favourite nephew!!!", Aunt Lillian greeted

" Hi Auntie. Where's Taylor?? I wanted to tell him the good news.", I said

" Oh, ummm....I already told him.", she said, guilt creeping into her voice

" Okay then....where is he?"

" He's ummm.....spending the night at a friend's house."

" Oh. Okay then."

" Hi Luna!! How is my favourite niece?", she said, rushing toward my sister

Why wasn't he here? He knew I was coming. I'd emailed him weeks ago. I'd never gotten a reply though...

" What you thinking about?", Luna said, her long bronze locks falling onto my face as she crept up behind me

" Oh nothing.", I said a little to fast.

Crap, she'd know I was lying.

" You're lying Skye. I know you are. We can talk about it later okay?", she chirped

" Yeah, sure.", I agreed

The rest of the night went by in a daze, I hadn't really been paying attention to what was going on. I only spoke when spoken too.

Nobody noticed my behaviour. Except Luna. My all too perceptive sister. She could always tell when people were lying. It was like a gift. Taylor and I were the same age, 16 turning 17. My sister was a year and a half younger then me, at 15.

* * *

-LuPOV-

He was soooo not paying attention to anything we were saying. I knew what he was thinking about. Taylor. And why he missed most of our visits.

How clueless could he be? Every time we lived in the same town as Taylor, Chad would always steal his girl. And everyone would stop paying attention to Taylor, because they all thought Skye was cooler. But not this time. I wouldn't let Skye do this to Taylor. No.

- A few hours later-

I grabbed two mugs of hot chocolate and proceeded up the stairs. I heard Skye playing his guitar. I leaned against his doorframe as the notes came out, all in time with the lyrics, fitting perefectly.

_Lost and insecure,  
You found me, you found me,  
Lying on the floor,  
Surround me, surround me  
_

The notes stopped and he looked up at me.

" Luna, you know not to sneak up on me like that!", Skye said loudly

" I brought hot chocolate...", I stated, holding up the mugs

" Well, than that's okay.", he said

" So, do you wanna talk about it?"

" Well, you are the only one that listens."

" Thanks. I know it's about Taylor."

" No it isn't."

" Liar. Yes it is. You were completely zoned out while you were there."

" Luna, why are you so invasive?"

" Because, as your little sister, it's my job. And you know you can tell me anything and it will be safe."

" Okay, oh knowing one, tell me this. Why is Taylor almost never there when we visit?"

" First, it's only when you come. Second, ARE YOU THAT CLUELESS?"

" What do you mean Lu?"

" You are such an idiot Skye! Don't you see what you do to him? Everytime we move to the same town as him, you steal everything from him. And don't you say you don't, because you do. You take his friends, his girl, his position on sports teams. You take his everything. You ruin his life. You steal everything he's worked so hard for. And you take it without even trying."

" Lu, I don't do that."

" Yes you do Skye!!! You don't know anything about what you do to him. You ruin him! You ruin everything!! Just because you can run a little faster, you can catch a little better, you look a little better, you dress a little better, your hair's a little softer or shinier, you act a little better. You ruin it!!! You've ruined him. All he ever wants is for you to stay away, to get your own friends, instead of stealing his. But you do. You always do. Everyt singly time. This will be the fifth time yo do it. And don't deny it. You can't deny it."

I felt a little moisture run down my face and I realised I was crying, I had to get out.

I put my hot chocolate down and ran to my bedroom I locked the door and and proceeded to the second part of my room. I had my bedroom, and then I had another glass door that led to my built in music room. I sat down at my piano and the song just started to come out as the notes became louder. And more blended in the speed.

_Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You ripped through one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve_

Wow, I had written that without even trying. But it was so true.

I grabbed my sheet music and starteed to write down the notes andlyrics, I would finish it tonight, even if it meant getting no sleep tonight. I would finish this.

I heard a knocking at my door. Skye.

" Lu, let me in!!! That was really good.", Skye pleaded

" Go away!", I exclaimed

" I'm not leaving till you let me in."

" I hope you enjoy the hardness of my door then."

I went back to my sheet music and started writing again. I would not stop.

I got up and went to one of my storage drawer things. I oped my drawer that said "MOTIVATIONAL TOOLS" and grabbed a bag of Swedish Berries. I went bacl to my music room and sat at the piano again.

But before I could write, I knew I had to call him.

* * *

-TPOV-

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, waking me up.

**(A/N: **_Italics-Luna _Regular-Taylor)

" Hello?"

_" Tay? You actually answered."_

" Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

_" Because it's midnight."_

" Oh. So why are yoyu calling anyway Lu?"

_" I talked to him, well tried to anyway. I'm not sure if it got through. But I wanted you to know that I tried."_

" Wow. Thanks Lu."

_" Listen, I need you to come over tommorow."_

" Lu, I don't know if I can. I have homework."

_" Liar. No you don't. You're just avoiding Skye."_

" Okay. I'll be there at noon."

_" Don't worry. Skye's going shopping with mom tommorow for my birthday present."_

" How do you know all these things?"

_" It's a gift. And even you can tell when my parents are lying."_

" True. So, anyway, I should get going."

_" WAIT! I need to ask you something first."_

" Kay."

_" How come you weren't there today? Wait, scratch that. Where are you?"_

" At my friend Chad's house..why?"

_" Just making sure your safe."_

_"Bye!"_

" Bye."

* * *

**A/N: So, do you like them??? PICK YOUR TEAM: TAYLOR OR SKYE? You can wait until you knw more about them to choose if you want. Vote on the poll.**

**Review!**


	7. Leah, meet Skye

**Thanks so much to SimplyDazzling. She gave me the most wonderful review ever!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Leah Meet Skye

Tuesday

-LPOV-

Seth was such a baby! He made me deliver his papers, just because he fell out of a tree and broke his wrist.

I pulled the cart further up the street. He had a five street paper route. And it was five blocks from where we live. FIVE BLOCKS!!!! And I had to ring the doorbell and give the paper to the people and smile and be nice. At seven thirty in the morning. Great. I get to be peppy. Might as well slap a dress on me and shove pompoms at me.

I was NOT an early morning person when it came to excercise.

I walked up to this cute little.....mansion. Great, snobby rich people.

I rang the doorbell and a few seconds later I heard muffled shuffling. So there were stairs.

A teenage boy about my age answered the door, and I saw a petite redhead run halfway down the stairs, only to go back up after seeing the open door.

" Good morning. Here's your paper for today.", I said, plastering a fake smile on, well actually, it wasn't that fake.

Dude, this guy was HOT!

" Oh, thank you. Just wait a second.", the guy said, moving out of my sight

" Here you go.", he said, shoving a five dollar bill into my hands

" Oh......thanks...ummm......I'm sorry, I didn't catch you name.", I said, hoping to get the god's name

" Oh, hi, umm..I'm Skye."

Skye, hot boy, hot name.

" I'm Leah. I'll probably be seeing you for two weeks. My brother broke his wrist."

" Okay."

" I should...go."

" Okay, bye Leah.'

I just love how he says my name!

" Bye, Skye.", I said, walking away

I finished the rest of the route in a daze, and the smiles were all real.

**A/N: Trouble's a brewing already, and Skye hasn't even got to school yet!! And he's still getting to Tay's girl!!! Just a filler, I don't want to, you know, show you exactly what's gonna happen...yet. Don't kill me!!!**


	8. Tuesday

**Thanks so much to SimplyDazzling. She gave me the most wonderful review ever!!!!!!!!!**

**And to my new beta Miss-Emz. And I LIKE spaces between speech and puntuation. HA.**

**Pics on my profile.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Tuesday

-LPOV-

My mom picked me up after the paper route, and we have just dropped off Seth.

Skye. Man, he was so cute!! I think I might have a little crush on him...

I'd Better stop thinking about him before Ash and Meg start asking me things.

I'll just look outside, at the nature. The green trees, the dark water, the leafy bushes, the purple grape vines, the bright sun, the blue Skye.

Crap!! Stop thinking about him!!

Must. Think. School.

I wonder what Ash is wearing; she said to be prepared for a surprise. Right, Ok then…

I got out and said bye to my mom, almost forgetting my bus pass.

I walked up the little concrete path and headed toward my group of friends. Taylor walked over to me first and scooped me into a hug.

" Hey Taylor." I greeted, hugging him back, before quickly letting go

" Hey Lee, how was your night?" Taylor asked.

" You should know, I spent it with you."

" Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just had a bunch of homework, and I had to go over to help my cousin unpack; they just moved here from Canada."

" Cool! So how old are they?"

" One is our age, and his sister is a year younger. You would love her hair."

" Oh, I would?"

" Yeah, it's redder than Hayley Williams'." He said, chuckling

" Awesome!"

We walked up to the rest of the group and I realised why Ashlee had prepared me for what she was wearing: she could have been the Skittle's spokesperson. She was wearing the rainbow.

" Nice outfit." I complimente, trying to suppress a laugh

" I lost a bet."

" Against who?" I asked.

" Meghan."

The bell rung soon after and we all walked to our classes. I had homeroom with Ash.

Our teacher went on and on about 'the importance of electronics not corrupting our learning experience.'

Right in the middle of his lecture, a tall boy with jet black hair walked in.

Skye?

Oh my God! the same hair, the same face, the same outfit as this morning.

Yes, it was Skye!

" Oh, everybody, this is our new student, Skye Nichols. He has just moved here from Vancouver. Who would like to be his student helper for the day?" Ms. Meilleur asked.

My arm shot straight up like a rocket, I think I actually might have pulled something.

" Great, Leah, you can help Skye. Please take a seat Skye."

The only empty seat in the classroom was next to me. This was so my day.

" Hi, remember me?" I asked as he sat down

" Yes, Leah, I remember you." He said, chuckling.

We continued to talk about stuff for the rest of class(and pretended to talk about school whenever Ms. M happened to be in earshot). After class we got to skip Math, which we had together, to go on a tour of the school. We had really similar schedules; the only classes we didn't have together were Music and Science. For his elective he had chosen wood-shop.

We walked through the school, with me pointing things out here and there. But mostly, we talked.

The bell rung, starling me slightly, and we walked around, trying to find my little group of friends before break was over.

Yeah, it didn't happen.

The warning bell rang and we made our way into our midmorning class; English. After this, we would have to separate for our electives, and I could be with my piano once again. Well, technically, not my piano.

We had to write poetry about any subject we wanted to. Great. No really, I love poetry; it's what led me to song writing. I didn't really pay attention to what I was writing as I jotted down the words:

_Romanticide_

_Atop the water here I float,  
Without a paddle, lifejacket, or boat,  
To see the one I miss so dear,  
But sadly, I am nowhere near,  
There he sits, at his post,  
The boy I always loved the most,  
Without him I think I will drown,  
Goodbye cruel world,  
I'm_ _going down. _

Well, that was kind of depressing. But I like it, is it really that sadistic?

I handed in my poem just as the bell rung for electives. I practically ran to my locker and pulled out my music stuff. I was running to Music class before I heard the click of my locker closing. I was always eager to get there early for the jam session we had at the beginning of each class. I arrived just in time.

The bell rung soon after, and Mr. Johnson walked in and we all resumed our seats. I lodged myself on the piano bench, only to get called up to pass out sheet music. I walked over to the guitar section (which consisted of 4 people) and passed a sheet to Taylor, beside him was a redheaded girl who I assumed was his cousin. I drew a smiley face and a flower on the corners of their sheet's respectively.

I walked to percussion and handed the drum music sheets to Ash, who distributed them between the other percussion people. I continued to pass the sheets around and then sat down at the grand piano. Mr. Johnson told us to practice it while he went to copy sheet music for the other classes. It was a pretty easy piece, as I had played it once before, only not that well. After going through it once, I walked over to Taylor.

" Hey Taylor." I greeted him.

" Hey, this is Luna, my cousin, she just moved from Vancouver." He said, proving my earlier assumptions correct.

" Oh, cool. Hi, I'm Leah." I said, holding my hand out for her to shake

She shook it, smiling. "So, did you meet my brother Skye yet?" she asked.

" Yeah, we had all morning together." I said. Taylor turned back to his music, muttering something under his breath.  
Luna and I continued to speak until Mr. Johnson came back. I hurried back to my piano as he continued to instruct us.

**-After school-**

I walked out of the campus and started heading toward the bus stop when I heard a honk. I turned around to see Luna and Skye inside a shiny black convertible. Luna was motioning for me to come into the car. I quickly ran across the street and jumped into the backseat.

" You want a ride?" Luna asked.

" Sure." I smiled.

" 'Kay. But first, we're going shopping." she said, smiling in a mischieviuos way  
"Sure, I'll just call my brother."

I pulled out my phone and called Seth to tell him where I was.

" So, is this your way of kidnapping me?" I joked.

Luna giggled, " Technically, it's not kidnapping if you agreed, and you definitely agreed."

We got to the mall soon after, where Luna proceeded to drag me into store after store after store, continuing to buy me things no matter how much I refused. By the time they dropped me off I had four bags of stuff. Four bags!!

**Remember to drop a note. **

**-Staplers!**


	9. Wedensday

**Wow, it took soooooo long to update. Sorry, I had homework and rpojects and friends keeping me really busy. And then I had to send it to my beta and thne I had to post it.**

**Chapter dedicated to: Moonlit Ebony (who seriously needs to stop changing her name so much), ..jasper. for being dso nice, and........SimplyDazzling, cuz shes awsome.**

**I will dedicate each chapter to three reviewers. So review, and you could be it!**

**Thank you Mizz-Emz. Once again. **

**And Leah goes to Forks High. All Cullens have graduated.**

**I really recomend that you read Blue by Moonlit Ebony. She worked really hard on it and it's really good. And I'm a character! Guess who. And I know Darcy and Allison sound alot alike, but they are based on the same person.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Wednesday

-TPOV-

I woke up to one of the sounds I hated most at seven in the morning: My stupid alarm clock. I wish I could sleep in more. Especially since I didn't get to bed until midnight.

I swung my arm over to my night table and hit the snooze button. I pulled a pillow over my head and tried to fall back asleep, only to be woken up by the sound of someone walking into my room. It was probably just my mom.

The person walked up to beside the top of my bed and bent down to whisper to me.

" Taylor. Taylorrrrrrrrr..." the girl purred.

I looked up and saw Leah standing bent over the other side of my pillow. So it's not my mom.

" Leah?" I asked.

" Who else would it be? Come on, let's have some fun." Leah demanded, pulling me by my shirt collar.

She pulled my face closer and closer until our noses were touching…

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I woke up, startled, and sat straight up. Crap! It was a dream. A dream.

I pressed the snooze button, for real this time, pulled a pillow over my head and tried to fall back asleep. I heard someone walk into my room, and sit down near my shoulders.

" Taylor. Taylor!" she whispered.

" What?!" I slurred, sleepily.

" Okay then, if you want to be that way...." the girl said.

Who was this?!

All of the sudden the pillow was ripped off the top of my head and something was put near my ear.

" Tay, get up." she demanded.

" No." I murmured, angrily

" Fine." she said. I heard her whisper "3,2,1" before I heard what sounded like a huge horn honking right beside my ear. She had an air-horn. A really loud air-horn. That was still blowing. In my ear. I sat straight up and the honking ceased, just before I saw a red flash run out of my room.

Luna was here. And she had an air-horn. A really loud air-horn. I was going to seriously hurt that girl.

"LUNA!! I AM GOING TO SERIOUSLY INJURE YOU!!" I bellowed, running down the stairs.

I ran down to see a pink teddy bear being thrust at me. I caught it and a second later I saw a flash. She took a picture.

" This is gold; 24-karat gold. Awesome." Luna giggled, sounding very pleased with herself.

" Luna…just give me the camera." I pleaded.

" Are you kidding? You have pajamas on; you have morning hair; and a pink teddy. There is no way I'm NOT posting this on Facebook."

" Lu! You will completely ruin me!!"

" I'll put somebody else's face on it. Skye's face."

" Are you kidding?! He'd kill you!"

" I couldn't care less, he deserves it, and he can't hang me from a tree anymore anyway."

" Whatever…so what are you doing here anyway?"

" Oh, you are driving me to school."

" What about Skye?"

" I don't wanna talk about it. Although, I think I'll show Leah this. Before I fix it, I mean." She waggled the camera in front of me, laughing.

" Luna!!!!"

" What? Your breakfast is in the kitchen. Get it yourself."

" What are you talking about? I didn't even ask about food."

" Yeah, but your predictable. Now go bathe. You smell."

I ran up the stairs and headed for the bathroom.

-LuPOV-

I watched as Taylor climbed the stairs. How stupid could he be? Of course Leah was going to see this! Although I may embarrass him, I would never go as low as to ruin his social life, unlike somebody.

Speak of the devil. I pulled my phone out and saw that there was a new text from Skye.

_Lu! Whr r u? _

I flipped my phone closed and put it back in my purse. Like I wanted _him_ coming over! After all, I was "the worst sister in the world."

I heard a little raining once again to see that I had another text from...Leah.

_Hey Luna! Wat's up?_

I quickly typed a reply.

_Hi Leah. Tays. U want a rde 2 schl?_

Tay came down the stairs quickly after, sat down and started to inhale his breakfast.

We left the house not much later.

When we were about to pass the turnoff to Leah's house, I told him about our special passenger.

We got to Leah's house, and she ran out of her house, trying to get into the car as soon as possible.

" Leah, are you ok?" I asked, seeing her makeup was smudged.

" Yeah. I'm fine." she replied, a little too quickly.

Liar.

" No you aren't." I announced, calling her bluff.

" You shouldn't lie around her; She always knows when people are lying." Taylor cut in.

" Okay, I'm not fine. Seth had a fight with me and he just _had_ to point out my biggest insecurities." she said.

" Taylor. Stop the car." I demanded, as he pulled over.

I jumped out of the front and into the backseat. I grabbed my make up bag and gave Taylor the signal to keep driving.

I grabbed some stuff out of the bag and started to get to work.

-LPOV-

I wasn't really sure what Luna was doing to me; I just heard a bunch of shuffling and felt her touching my face.

About five minutes later, she said I could open my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror and I couldn't tell that I been crying. I looked like I'd gone to a stylist!

" Luna...this is amazing!" I said.

" My work here is done." she simply announced as she stepped out of the car, and I saw that we had arrived at school.

-LuPOV-

I walked into the busy hallway and looked to see that I had ten minutes before class started. I put my stuff in my locker and grabbed my binder and textbook. Science. Greeeeaaaaat.

I closed my locker and started down the hallway. I felt an arm pull me aside and I almost fell over from the sudden action.

" I have pepper-spray!" I exclaimed before I looked up and saw that it was Skye.

" Very funny sis." he chuckled.

" I seriously will use it on you, Skye. Leave me alone." I said, trying to walk away, only to be pulled back.

" Let go." I demanded.

" Not until you apologize." he said.

" Apologize for what? My sorry excuse of a brother?"

" Luna. You know I didn't mean anything I said."

" Oh really, because I couldn't find a single lie in anything you said."

" Luna. You know I didn't mean it!"

" Actually, I don't. And if you want me to apologize, then I will."

" Fine."

" I'm sorry that I nag you to do your homework; sorry I ask you to help me with mine; sorry I care about what you do to Taylor's life; sorry I'm not the perfect little sister who does everything you ask. Sorry I'm not a low life like you, who preys on other people's social lives. Sorry I pranked you once, and that I tried to kick you when you tied me to that tree. And sorry I didn't smoke that joint with you yesterday and I'm ever sorrier I told mom about it. And last but not least, I'm sorry I was born as your sister, because I know you would have loved anyone but me." I said, yelling the last part.

I turned around to see that our once hushed conversation had turned into much more than that. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall and let the tears fall as they may.

I couldn't go to Science like this. I would just have to skip class today.

I heard someone walk in and I tried to quiet myself.

" Luna. I know you are in there. Open up. Its Leah." Leah asked in a gentle voice.

I unlocked the stall and she came in and scooped me into a comforting hug.

" I heard everything. I never knew he was like that. He seemed so nice," she said.

" Y-y-y--oo-u d-d-don-'t kn-kn-ow w-ha-ha-t he's l-like." I sobbed.

" Come on, let's get you fixed up."

She grabbed some stuff and fixed my makeup and hair.

We stayed in the bathroom until we heard the bell signaling that first period was over.

Leah stayed by my side and walked me to my next class before heading off to hers.

She was such a sweet girl. What I would do to get Skye's prying eyes off of her. She was way too good for him. I keep telling him that, I tell him that with every girl he takes from Tay. Just add another to the growing pile.

The Teacher, Mrs. Frisby, or whatever she's called, kept lecturing on about stuff I learned three years ago. Like I didn't already know this stuff. God, this is boring! I was in the honors program at my old school, and had skipped a grade for three subjects.

Would this torment ever end? Why didn't I just apply for an Independent Study period?

_***_

Finally, my favourite hour of the entire school day was in five minutes. I rushed upstairs, hoping to get a good seat again today, when I heard a soft melody coming from a piano. I peeked through the doorframe to see Leah playing and singing. I didn't know she could sing!

_This is real, this is me,  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be,  
Now, gonna let the light,  
Shine on me,  
Now I found,  
Who I am,  
There's no way to hold it in,  
No more hiding who I wanna be,  
This is me._

" Luna! I didn't see you there!" Leah exclaimed, surprised.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I umm..." I stuttered, embarrassed.

" No. It's okay. I just didn't expect...well...how was it?"

" It was...amazing!"

I continued to compliment her song until Taylor came and sat down, after which, I proceeded to tell him about it in a hurried fashion.

"AndthenIwalkedinandIheardsomeoneplayingandIwaslikewhoisthatandthenshestartedplayinganditwasjustsoooooamazing." I said, all in one breath, right as Mr. Johnson walked in. Translation: And then I walked in and I heard someone playing and I was like, who is that? And then she started playing and it was just soooooo amazing.

" Whoa there Luna! You better slow the talking or you won't have energy for rocking!" he rhymed.

" Sorry Mr. J" I mumbled, shyly.

" No need for apologies in this class!" he chuckled, "I just hope you can play as fast as you can talk."

I began my scales with the rest of the class and we started to play the Crocodile Rock by Elton John.

Sooner than I hoped, class was over, and I had to go to me second mid-morning class, Math. Greeeeaaaaat. I loved Math. So much for my great mid-morning. It's my favourite class. Not.

Since we had a sub yesterday, I got to do yet another introduction today. Yay!

I settled into the same seat I was in yesterday, only to feel daggers being stared into my back. I kept arguing with myself on whether to turn around and see who it was, or to just stay as I was. I decided against my better judgment and looked over my shoulder to see a small girl with dark brown hair, and brown eyes glaring murderously at me. She looked away quickly, and pulled her already low tank top even lower. You could see her bra cups! And the fact that she was wearing a mini skirt didn't help to make her look more respectful than one of those downtown girls.

She proceeded to start a conversation with a blond girl who I didn't know the name of. I think the brunette was named Bianca or Becky or something.

The teacher walked in soon after, Mr. Maloney, I think.

" Hello class. Miss Williams, could you please pull you shirt up. We have a new student, would you please introduce yourself." Mr.M announced.

I stood up awkwardly and tried to keep my eyes on the board as I went through another wretched introduction.

" Hi. I'm Luna Nichols and I just moved here from Vancouver." Everyone was looking at me with a blank curiosity. " It's in Canada." I added quickly.

" Like we didn't already know that," the brunette said.

" Miss Williams, don't interrupt." Mr. M said, as I sat down quickly.

I could sense the brunette's lie; she didn't know that.

Class ended soon enough and I headed to my locker. I shoved my stuff in and turned around, only to be greeted by my new friend, Madison Garcia.

She had brown hair and light skin. She chatted about her morning classes with the occasional complaint. When we reached the line-up I realized I had no idea what I was about to eat.

" What are they serving today?" I asked.

" Um...let's see...Wednesday is...Pizza! Yes!" she exclaimed, enthusiastically.

" Awesome." I commented, eager to get a slice.

I grabbed 2 slices of pepperoni and then followed Madison to her table.

I saw a girl with short brown hair and medium olive skin, who Madison immediately rushed over to.

" Hey Luna. Did I introduce you to my best friend yet?" Madison asked perkily.

" Ummm...No. Not that I can remember." I replied.

" Oh, anyway th-", Madison started, only to cut off mid-sentence.

I looked up and saw why she had silenced herself; the brunette who had been glaring at me in Math class and her little blond follower.

She came right up to my seat and rested her hand right beside my tray. I turned toward her.

" Can I help you?" I asked, in a way that hinted I had no intention to help them

" Look, Moony. I know what you did yesterday." she snapped.

" Which would be?" I said.

" Don't play stupid with me, Moony. You know what you did!" she said.

" Actually, I don't. Would you mind informing me?"

" Oh, you're gonna pretend you don't remember then. Would you mind flashing back to Gym yesterday? Last period? That's when it happened, right Allison?" the blonde girl said.

_*Flashback*_

_We had been doing a badminton latter, and me and a boy named Zac__were in the top two, and he was the only one I had to challenge to get the coveted top spot._

_" Hey Zac, you ready to lose?" I asked._

_" Only if you're prepared to!" he chuckled, handing me the birdie as we claimed a court._

_In the end, I had won; 9-8. I replaced his name with mine, and gave him a smug look._

_" Good game." he said, panting as he high fived me._

_" Thanks." I said, smirking as the bell rang._

_I walked into the changing room to see a scowling Allison. I changed quickly, eager to escape their stares._

_*End of flashback*_

" I still don't know what you're talking about" I announced.

" Fine then, let me refresh your memory. You were flirting with Zac yesterday, and I didn't like it. Not one bit." Allison snapped.

" I played badminton with him and he gave me a high five! You call that flirting? Maybe when you were seven!" I exclaimed, standing up.

" Yeah, whatever. Call it what you want, but it was obvious what you were doing. If I see you doing it again, there will be hell to pay, Moony."

" Don't underestimate her, Moony." the blonde warned me.

" Shut up, Valerie." Allison ordered and Valerie immediately zipped her lips.

" It wasn't flirting!" I said rather loudly.

" Yeah, sure it wasn't. But if you do as much as crack a smile at him, I'll know. I know everything that goes on around here. Don't think your actions will go unnoticed. Your boy-snatching plan? Try it on somebody else's boyfriend."

" You know, Ali, when you think about it, it actually seems pretty innocent." Valerie stated.

" Shut the hell up! Whose side are you on anyway?" Allison demanded.

" Yours." Valerie mumbled.

" It was a rhetorical question."

As they walked away I started to feel pity toward the Valerie girl. I knew the reason Allison had chosen her anyway. Valerie was prettier than Allison. And to popular girls like Allison, that meant competition.

How did I know? I used to be like Allison, at one of my old schools. And I don't really like how I was, but I don't regret it.

I didn't pay much attention to what was going on for the rest of the afternoon, but I made sure to talk to Tyler a lot, just to annoy Allison.

I decided that I would stay at Taylor's today, and he drove me home so I could tell my parents and get my stuff. After all the conflict I'd had today, I couldn't handle being around Skye.

I tried to get in and out as soon as possible, trying not to run into Skye.

Luckily, since it was a big house, I managed to escape undetected. The rest of the night didn't really consist of much. Taylor and me blew off homework in favor of the mall, and went shopping and watched a movie.


	10. Thursday

**Yeah, so sorry it took so long, but SOMEBODY forgot to send me back the chapter after it was all beta-ed up (coughEMILYcough). But yeah, it's all good now. So, pics on my profile, and review please!**

**Dedicated to:** black-winged-werewolf, the crazy sane person, **and** annabethechase45

**Thanks for the reviews! Reviews are like hugs. And I enjoy hugs.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Thursday

**-LPOV-**

I heard someone yell at me from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Leah! GET UP!" Seth yelled.

Ugh. Leave me alone. I want to sleeeeeep.

I head my door open, so I threw a pillow in that general direction.

"You missed." Seth announced.

"Go away!!!!" I whined.

"Okay. Oh look, a laptop. And it's really cute too! I'd better snatch it up before someone else does!" Seth cried, sounding similar to a fan-girl.

"Seth. I know your bluffing." I said.

"Oh! Let's take a peek at Leah's word documents! Midnight Blue, Dreams of a Shattered Heart, Walking Alone.. it goes on and on and on!" Seth exclaimed.

I ripped off my comforter and literally jumped out of my bed. I saw Seth slowly backing away, laptop in tow. I had taken one step before he bolted out of the room.

"SETH!!!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVEN TOUCH ONE OF MY WORD DOCS!!!!!" I roared.

I saw his finger hit the save button. He'd erased one of my stories. NO! NO! NO!!

"SETH!!!!" I gasped.

"Leah, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Seth apologized, a desperate look on his face.

"No Seth, your birth was an accident." I said, snatching my laptop before sprinting back to my room.

I ran in and slammed the door, locking it before I lay my laptop gently on my bed. I can_ not_ believe Seth did that. 74 pages of writing. Gone.

I refused to even listen as Seth pleaded with me from the other side of my door. I grabbed my iPod (a birthday present from Taylor last year) and ran into the bathroom, setting it in the dock.

**..-20 minutes later-..**

I walked into my closet, quickly picking my outfit. Dark blue skinny jeans, a black shirt and a purple sweater. I also grabbed my black Converse and swiftly put them on, along with the rest of my outfit.

I stuffed my books into my bag and put my laptop in it's case before putting that in the bag too.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and unlocked my door. I heard a honk outside and ran out the door, not bothering to lock it. Seth wouldn't be leaving yet. He was probably hoping he could catch me at the door. Too late for that.

I opened the back door, only to see Luna sitting there, pointing at the front seat.

I opened the front door and leaped into the seat quickly. I set my bag on the floor and greeted Taylor and Luna. They kept talking, but I was kind of in my own world. Mostly thinking of ways to kill Seth.

We arrived at school and Taylor had to poke me several times before I realised that the car had stopped moving.

Luna pulled me aside as soon as I had exited the car. She linked arms with me and started talking. I think it was about the dance or something.

"Right Leah? Leah. Leah? LEAH!" Luna yelled, inches from my face.

"Mmmm?" I murmured.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of distant today." Luna observed.

"Yeah. Fine." I said.

"Great, so you can come up to Port Angeles today after-school and help me pick out a dress for the dance. Maybe we can get you one too!" Luna exclaimed.

"Sure I'll help you, and thanks Lu, but I doubt anyone will ask me anyway." I mumbled.

"Leah. You are really special. Any boy would be grateful to even get the chance to talk to you. Plus, I think I know some one who might want to ask you..."

"Really? Who?"

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed." She said, miming zipping her lips.

"Fine. But if I'm not asked by the end of the week, I'm returning the dress."

"Leah, you are going to that dance with the boy who will ask you, and you will say yes, and you will have fun! Got it?"

"Yep."

We went our separate ways and I quickly settled into homeroom. Ash was peppering me with questions about the dance.

Was this all people could talk about? It was just the Spring Fling. And why was everyone talking like they were hiding something? Was there some big secret nobody wanted me to know about?

Homeroom passed quickly, and the rest of the day went by in a similar fashion.

**..-After-school-..**

I hopped into the front seat of Taylor's car once again, only this time we weren't travelling the familiar road home. Yet.

We made it to Port Angeles quickly, singing along to the radio the entire time.

All three of us made our way into a dress shop. We would get Taylor's outfit later.

I was told to sit down with Taylor and wait for Luna to come back.

Taylor talked to me about random stuff, his eyes twinkling with delight the whole time.

Luna had been gone for a few minutes when I decided that my best friend should know who I liked.

"Hey Tay, can I tell you a secret?" I asked.

"Of course, Leah." he said.

"Okay, and you promise not to tell anyone?" I inquired.

" Yes!!! Just tell me Leah!" he sighed, looking impatient.

"Okay. I like Skye." I mumbled to my feet.

"WHAT?!"

**-TPOV-**

"Okay. I like Skye." Leah whispered.

" WHAT?!" I yelled, earning a few stares.

"I know, I know, it seems strange." Leah chuckled.

Oh god, she thought I was surprised.

Well, I was. But I was also angry and sad, not to mention hurt.

"I'm just so glad to get it off my chest." Leah sighed.

"Yeah, good to know." I murmured, trying hard not to sound too disappointed.

**-LPOV-**

I saw the twinkle in Taylor's eye disappear the moment Skye's name left my mouth. Oh god, I'd offended him hadn't I?

There was an awkward silence until Luna came back with the dresses. I'd wanted so badly to say something, but the hurt in his eyes told me to stay quiet.

I tried on the first dress, which was blue with a flower pattern. I'll admit, that on the hanger it looked granny-ish, but it actually looked cute on me. I took the second one off the hanger; yellow, with white trim and straps. I liked it better than the blue one. I slid the third dress off of the hanger, it was also yellow, but with a halter top.

This process went on for a while, until I found the perfect dress.

It was grey and slowly faded to a pink at the bottom. I ran out of the dressing room and stood in front of Luna and Taylor.

"Luna! I love it so much!!!" I exclaimed.

"Don't thank me, thank him." She said, absentmindedly, not lifting her eyes from the magazine she was reading.

"Thanks Tay!" I half yelled, kissing him on the cheek and running back into the stall to change back to my normal clothes.

When I came out, Luna had put the dress on hold, and we were out the door. We passed two stores before entering another one.

Luna had left me and Taylor to talk again, when I saw a pretty blonde staring at Taylor.

I glared at her and she looked away. Wait...What just happened? Since when did I care if other girls were staring at Taylor? Or hitting on him? Or kissing him? I felt jealousy envelope my mind at the last one. What the hell was happening to me?

I shook off those thoughts and looked at Taylor. He was deep in thought. I could tell by the look in his eyes. His beautiful, beautiful eyes.

NO! STOP.

I looked at the counter and saw Blondie staring at Taylor again. I told him, and we came up with a devious plan to destroy any chance she had with him. I texted Luna telling her to meet us in the fitting rooms, and to get the camera on her phone ready. She agreed and I saw her hurry into the room.

Taylor intertwined our hands and I pretended to whisper something suggestive into his ear. I was actually just making sounds, but the dirty grin that got plastered on his face after gave the blonde no doubt it was suggestive whispering. I got up and began to lead him to a stall in the fitting rooms. I saw a flash of red and knew Luna was ready and in position. She would have to get on the floor to record it all though. As soon as the stall was locked I heard what sounded like an attempt to be stealthy and knew the blonde was outside the stall. Taylor and I stood against a wall; from the outside it would look like he was pushing me against it. We began clicking our tongues in a way that only me and him knew how to so it would sound like we were making out. I stopped clicking and began breathing heavily. I was actually trying not to laugh, but that's not what the blonde would think. To make it look more real, I wrapped one of my legs around Taylor's waist and 'quietly' whispered Taylor's name. After that, we separated and unlocked the stall slowly, and heard a scurry of footsteps get quieter and quieter.

We came out and Luna left first, and then Taylor said something embarrassing so I would look flushed. Luna paid for some bangles and then exited the store, giving us time for our big finish. We slowly walked up to the counter, with Taylor's arm wrapped around my waist. I saw that the blonde had a scowl on her face. I leaned over the counter and waited until the blonde was looking at me.

"Honey, you should take that scowl of your face, or you'll never end up with this." I said, while running my hand down Taylor's chest.

The blonde's mouth formed a big 'O' and we walked out, laughing the entire time.

I chuckled to myself as we walked into the next store. And then, I found _The One_. It was yellow, with a rather low neckline, but it didn't look whore-ish. There was a belt-like thing under the chest and it went down to about my mid-knee.

Luna had found her perfect dress too, (it was pretty much a green version of mine, except with a bow at the front, and it seemed more girlie) and she paid for both while I begged her not to. She did anyway. We bought Taylor a cute yellow button up shirt and a new pair of jeans.

After that, we stopped by a McDonalds to pick up some food before the ride home. We ate in silence, and when I finished my meal Taylor switched places with me, and I drove home. Once i was out of the car, Taylor went back to the drivers seat, and I watched the shiny red car get smaller and smaller.

I smiled to myself as I walked in the door. I dashed up the stairs and threw my stuff onto my bed. I then changed into my pyjamas, which was a tank top and shorts. Soon after, I went back downstairs and told my mom about my day, and then showed her the dress. She too, loved it.

She left after, and I began reading a book I had to do a report on for English. As the hours passed, one page blended into another and darkness consumed my eyelids.


	11. Friday

**Early update! My wonderful beta Mizz-Emz finished quickly and made it better. **

**Yeah, it might be awhile till next chapter because I get braces tommorow, and I'll probably be in a crappy mood because of my mouth hurting.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Reviews are like hugs. And I enjoy hugs. I'd like some more hugs.**

**Yeah, umm...things get a little emotional and dark at the end of this chapter soo.....be ready. Don't worry, it's only this chapter. I think. But if I ever do change the rating to 'M' it's NOT because of lemons. It's because of anything but lemons.**

**Oh, and Miley Cyrus owns the song.**

**!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A DARK CHAPTER! IT CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS OF DRUG USE, SELF-HARM(CUTTING), SUICIDE/DEATH AND SIBLING ABUSE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

﻿Chapter 11 - Friday

**-TPOV-**

Oh God, it's Friday. The day before the night that would define any further relationship with my precious Leah. Leah, with her sparkly eyes and her cute little nose, her soft silky hair. Her beautiful laugh, like tinkling bells.

Okay, stop. If you keep daydreaming about Leah, you'll never get into that shower, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't enjoy stinky boys. Wow, that sounded something you say in kindergarten!

Jumping out of my bed, I grabbed my laptop from it's post on my desk and turned it on. After about five seconds, I logged into my account and into Windows Live Messenger from there. I didn't expect anybody to be on, and then I saw a little green symbol by someones name.

LeAhLoVe

Leah. Leah was on at seven in the morning. Of course.

I decided that I should send her a good morning message.

TaYtAy says:Heyy. Good morning to ya.

LeAhLoVe says:hi taylor

TaYtAy says: So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?

LeAhLoVe says: Nothing much. Ash and Jess are coming over before the big date to get me ready.....you?

TaYtAy says: Nothing...Meghan's coming over tho.

LeAhLoVe says: Oh yeah, she said something about a test??

TaYtAy says:Ya. Anyway, I gots to jump in the shower soon, so...

LeAhLoVe says:Ohkay byee!!

TaYtAy says:kay, bye

TaYtAy says: wait for me?

LeAhLoVe says:surrre tay

I left the chat window open and brought my laptop into the bathroom with me. I had lost my iPod somewhere in my room, so I had to use iTunes on my laptop. I set it down and started up my music, blasting it loudly.

**-LPOV-**

I chuckled at our conversation as I read it over.

After reading it over twice, I got up from my bed where I had been sitting for the past ten minutes. Sliding my feet into my slippers, I walked over and into my closet. I was still kind of groggy, so I slapped myself in the face.

OW. Okay, well that worked. A little.

I decided that if I was going to get anywhere this morning, I would have to drink some serious caffeine. I made my way downstairs and poured some instant stuff into my cup whilst my water was boiling.

Coffee. Yum.

I walked back upstairs, a little perkier than before, and made my way back into my closet. Hmmm...let's see, I could wear those jeans I bought? No, wait, those were dirty. Oh man, I only have one pair of jeans left to wear, but they're way too tight now; They used to fit perfectly, but my mom accidentally put them in the dryer for a little too long.

This leaves me with two options: I could wear a skirt, or a pair of shorts. I could pair that one skirt wit those cute leggings I bought a month ago...Oh, Ashlee still had those. And Meghan and Jesse both had the other two pairs of leggings I own. Crap. So, I can either go for a pair of shorts, or wear a miniskirt without leggings.

I chose the skirt. But only because I found a really cute shirt to go with it. In my opinion, I had way more shirts than I had pants, but that was okay. I could have worn that dress we had got for the date, but it only looked casual with my leggings. So many clothes, so little time. About ten minutes later, I had my entire outfit on, which consisted of a dark wash denim miniskirt, a purple baseball tee, and my cute little purple flats. I had also thrown on a purple headband, which officially finished the look.

I walked back to where my laptop was sitting on my desk, right beside my coffee. I took a long swig of the drink and set it back down. I looked at the screen on my laptop.

TaYtAy_ has invited you to view their webcam would you like to accept or decline?_

_Accept l Decline_

Okay, then. I pressed the accept button and saw something that I was obviously never meant to see.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered, as I stared at the screen.

It was Taylor's bathroom, and there looked to be steam thickening the air. Then I saw him. Taylor was on the screen, and he was completely naked. After about five seconds the shower had turned off, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower half.

"Oh my god." I murmured again.

I knew I shouldn't be looking, I knew I should have turned off my computer the moment I realised what had appeared on my screen. But I couldn't look away.

He lifted the towel off and started drying himself. Why couldn't I look away?! This felt so wrong! This _was_ so wrong!

A sudden knock on my door made me jump, so I quickly exited the conversation window and logged out.

"Hello?" I asked, opening the door.

"Look, Leah, I'm really sorry about the Word Document. I never meant to do that." Seth said.

"Look Seth, what you did was unforgivable. You knew how much those word docs meant to me! I can't forgive you. Not now, not yet." I announced.

"Whatever, I made you breakfast, so if you want it, it's down in the kitchen." Seth murmured, walking away. I closed the door and went back to my laptop. The screen was blank now,except for my screen saver and application shortcuts, but it no longer held Taylor's perfectly sculpted body on it.

Oh God. I liked him didn't I?

But...I like Skye!!!!

I'm so confused!

**-TPOV-**

I looked over to my laptop screen.

_You have invited _LeAhLoVe _to view your webcam_

LeAhLoVe _has accepted your invitation to view webcam._

"Oh. My. God." I whispered.

She'd seen me in the shower.

I heard a little bell like sound and looked over to the bottom right corner of the screen.

_LeAhLoVe has signed in._

I opened a conversation window.

TaYtAy says: Hey Lee.

LeAhLoVe says:Hey tay...........

TaYtAy says: thanks for waiting. We'll pick u up in about half an hour

LeAhLoVe says:ohkay. I'll be waiting.

**-LPOV-**

I exited the window and logged out again. I heard a shower-head start up, and ran downstairs. I saw that Seth had made me waffles. Maybe, I could soften up about it a little.

Holy crap; these are good waffles! After cleaning up, I went back to my room and stuffed my things into my bag once again.

Making my way downstairs, I saw that the basement door was open a crack. I thought of how lonely the piano must be. I wanted so badly to go down there and play it, but I couldn't; I have to go to school. I promised myself I would play it after-school. I heard a shuffling upstairs, and quickly ducked into the stairwell leading to the basement. Dad had renovated it before he died. He knew how much I loved music, so he'd built me my own special room for it. It had three little arches instead of doors, and was a warm yellowish colour. There were a few pillows on the couch in front of my piano, and there was a cool little lamp and a plant. There were curtains on the arches. I love it so much in here.

Thinking of my Dad so much started to make me sad, and I knew what would make it better; I walked into my music room and set my bag down on the couch. I sat down on the bench and started playing a song I'd written right after he'd died last year. I didn't need my sheet music; I'd memorised it.

_You used to call me your angel,  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven,  
You'd hold me close in your arms,_

_I loved the way you felt so strong,  
I never wanted you to leave,  
I wanted you to stay here holding me,_

_I miss you,  
I miss your smile,  
And I still shed a tear,  
Every once in a while.  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you..._

_You used to call me your dreamer,  
And now I'm living out my dream,  
Oh how I wish you could see,  
Everything that's happening for me,  
I'm thinking back on the past,  
It's true that time is flying by too fast._

_I miss you,  
I miss your smile,  
And I still shed a tear,  
Every once in a while,  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you..._

_I know you're in a better place, yeah,  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh,  
I know you're where you need to be,  
Even though it's not here with me,_

_I miss you,  
I miss your smile,  
And I still shed a tear,  
Every once in a while,  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you, sha la la la la,  
I miss you..._

_I miss you,  
I miss your smile,  
And I still shed a tear,  
Every once in a while,  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you, sha la la la la,  
I miss you..._

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I finished playing the last note of the song. I saw Taylor and Luna standing in one of the arches. Luna had a tear on her cheek too. I saw Taylor run over to hug me and his warm embrace made me feel so much better. Then I remembered what happened earlier this morning...I wiggled out of his hug and ran over to Luna. I wiped the tear off of her face and she smiled. We ran upstairs and to the car with Taylor trailing close behind. Once again, I sat shotgun. Surprisingly, Luna was actually quiet the entire car ride.

When we reached the school she jumped out of the car before it had come to a complete stop.

"Taylor, what's wrong with Luna?" I asked.

"Well, I think your song reminded her of something." Taylor answered.

There was something they weren't telling me.

"Like what?" I questioned as we exited the car.

"It's not my story to tell, Leah." he said, before running off towards the guys.

I had to talk to Luna.

I ran to class, knowing I'd be early. I was too deep in thought to face my friends right now. I was really in my own world for my morning classes, until Music class.

I saw Luna duck into the classroom and I followed after her, quickly.

"Luna, why were you so quiet this morning?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Well, it's just your song was really- it got my really- it just reminded me of some sad things." she mumbled.

"Luna, what happened?" I demanded.

"Well, you see, before we moved to Vancouver -which was where we lived before we moved here- we lived in Pheonix. I was almost 14 when it happened. See, I had this really cool babysitter Bella.**(A/N: Yes, THAT Bella)**Well, actually, she comes later in the story, but there was this boy there, Alex. I had a huge crush on him, and he had a big crush on me too. We were dating and he'd told me he loved me. I said the same back, and I really did mean it. About two months later, when I was fourteen, I had to break up with him. Skye didn't like him, and said that he would beat him up if I didn't break up with him. I loved him, so I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I was torn.

"I knew that if I didn't break up with him, Skye would really hurt him, but if I did break up with him, I would have hurt him, in an entirely different way. I went up to Skye and asked him what his problem was. Skye kept saying things like, "He only wants you for your money" or "He's playing you, Luna", and of course, how could we forget "He's a player Luna. He only said that he loves you so you'll have sex with him". I just...I didn't know what to do. Skye was trying to be protective, but he wasn't helping. And I had no idea why he hated him so much. Alex was so nice! He didn't even want to have sex with me, unlike somebody thought. The more I thought about it, the more I investigated, I kept getting closer and closer to the conclusion that Skye was delusional. I asked everyone in the school about Alex's reputation, and he was always just the sweet, outgoing jock. I asked his past girlfriends, of which there was only two, and they said the same stuff; they kept telling me all the sweet little things he would do for them. None of it made sense."

"And then, one day, volleyball got cancelled after-school and I came home and saw Skye in the bathroom, sniffing cocaine. Then it clicked together all at once. It hadn't just been my imagination that day, he really had been delusional. Only, instead of delusional, he had been high. I was so caught up in thought that I didn't even notice when he started to walk towards me. I looked up and saw him glaring at me. He grabbed my arm and pushed, well actually more like threw, me into a wall. I screamed in pain. He seemed to like that, the sound of my in pain, the look on my face. He brought his fist to my jaw, and my head slammed against the tiles of the bathroom walls."

I looked up at the rest of the classroom. Everybody else had come in and was trying not to listen to our story. I gave Taylor a pleading look and he simply nodded, as he threw his car keys over to me. I grabbed Luna's hand and we ran to the parking lot. I started driving as soon as the engine was running.

We drove to the park and sat at a picnic table as Luna continued her story.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, the bathroom. He slammed my head against the wall. He kicked me in the stomach and slapped me numerous times. My body was aching so much. I felt like I was on fire. Luckily, my legs still funtioned properly, so as soon as he had exited the bathroom, I limped to my room and locked the door. I practically crawled into my bathroom and started to clean myself up. I could hear Skye shouting from the bathroom that it wasn't only Alex's health at risk if I didn't dump him. I still had no idea what he was talking about. After a while, it all went quiet and I figured Skye must have gone out. Anyway, when our parents came home that night I unlocked my door. I went back to my bed, and, a few minutes later, my mom walked in. She saw my bruises and I just started crying. She comforted me, holding me close. She called my dad in, and I 'fessed up about what I'd seen, and what Skye had done."

"They punished him deeply. I had begged them to send him away forever, but, as much as they wanted to, they couldn't. They couldn't be sure of what he would get up to if we sent him away to a boarding school. So, we made a compromise; Skye would go and live in Vancouver with Taylor. I thought it was great, but then they told us that we would be moving there a month and a half later. I wasn't ecstatic about it, but I was grateful that I could be away from Skye. He would leave two weeks after the incident. I barely got any sleep those two weeks. I started to get paranoid at night, scared that he would come into my room and beat me."

"Everyday, I would come home scared. Why? Because everyday, after I came home, Skye would find me, and he'd always ask the same question; Did you break up with him yet? And every time I said no, Skye would smash my head against a wall. Always the same spot...always the exact same spot. So, after a week and a half, I was sick of it. I tried to fight back once, but he was stronger than me, and only hit me harder.''

''I decided to break up with Alex. The only boy I'd ever loved, and Skye had to ruin it for me. So, I went to his house that night, and told him we needed to break up. He begged and pleaded, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't cause myself anymore harm, via Skye and it could only be a matter of time before he turned on Alex too. I wanted to tell Alex that was why, but I was scared he might tell everyone, and then they would take me away. So I just left it out, and, right as I was about to leave, Alex said ''Luna, if you walk out that door, I will kill myself''. I thought he was bluffing. I really thought he was bluffing" She stopped, took a deep breath and continued.

"I left the only boy I'd ever loved, because of my brother. As I was heading home, I thought of nothing but Alex. His words would keep repeating themselves in my head, like a chant. My memory diverted back to when I'd first met Alex. My mind went all the way back to my first week of school, when Alex had showed me his scars. Sweet, outgoing, Alex had been a cutter. He'd shown me the little criss-crossing of scars that ran up his forearm.''

''As our relationship had progressed, the criss-cross scars had gotten smaller and smaller in number, until there was none left. I had helped him get better. I was what had made him stop. I didn't sleep easy that night, and in the morning, when I arrived at school alone, without someone to cling to, no-one to intertwine my hands with, it was like part of me was missing. Part of me, that I didn't even know existed was gone. It still is gone, Leah." She addressed me for the first time in the conversation, bringing me back to the here and now.

Luna continued, her voice shaking, "The next day, when I woke up, I was enveloped by hugs from everyone in my household. I didn't know why. Then, as I walked into the kitchen, I saw the front page of the local paper:

**'Local Teen's Cutting Session Takes Turn For Worse'**

''I didn't even have to ask; I knew who it was. I just broke down crying. I ran upstairs and locked my self in my room, only getting up for the necessities. I didn't eat or drink, I just lay there and cried. My mom realised that we needed to get out of that city, we needed to start new. So we moved right after Alex's funeral. But, the night before the funeral...I, I -please don't be judgemental, Leah- I cut myself.''

I just sat there with wide eyes, trying to absorb everything. How could this...what...I didn't even know how to form coherent thoughts anymore. I moved over to the other side of the picnic table and scooped Luna into a tight hug.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I had to ask.

"When you say that, you mean you still do?" I asked.

"Not so much anymore, but I have the needed tools accessible if I wanted to. But thanks for not assuming I was a complete emo or anything, it's just that, self harm seemed like the only way to go. The only release." Luna said.

"I understand. I have something to tell you too, but I'll save my sob story for later." I mumbled, as we started heading towards the car.

"Leah, have you ever...well, you know...cut yourself?" Luna asked.

" Well...um, yes. After my dad died, I had a similar reaction to what happened to you when Alex...you know."

"Leah, I'm okay talking about it, in fact, it kinda helps. It's not like before, where I would start crying at the sound of his name. I'm better now."

"I can't believe Skye would do that. Now I know why you prefer Taylor. I can't believe that I ever even remotely liked Skye."

"Yeah, sorry to ruin him for you." She laughed, darkly.

"No, it's actually a good thing. If you hadn't of told me, I actually would have gone out with a scumbag like him."

We hopped into the car and just drove around town, and basically wasted Taylor's gas.

Luna slept over that night, and we stayed up and watched movies. We fell asleep around one or two a.m.


	12. The big day or not PART 1

**Hey y'all. Hope you enjoy it. I'm probably going to end up breaking this chapter up into three parts, with the last part being in Taylor's point of view.**

**And you guys are lucky I'm even posting today, seeing as yesterday was my birthday and I stayed out till in wasn't my birthday anymore.** **Oh, and The Proposal? FUNNIEST. MOVIE. EVER.**

**Review please!!! Start off my teen years well!**

* * *

Chapter 12 - The big day..or not PART 1

**-LPOV-**

_I was in a forest. I could see someone walking towards me, it looked like the silhouette of a man. He got closer and closer, almost close enough for me to see his face clearly. _

_But it was so dark. And cold, might I add. As he walked closer and closer to me, his face became clearer and clearer._

_Taylor._

_I heard the soft pitter-patter of feet behind me, sounding much like paw-prints. I spun around quickly, only to find a giant beast standing before me. It was a brownish-red, with bright amber-coloured eyes. The exact same as mine. As I looked at it again, it started to look like a wolf-bear thing._

_I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I slowly backed up, bumping into Taylor as I stumbled backwards._

_"Taylor! Run!" I screamed, as the wolf-bear inched closer and closer._

_I couldn't wait any longer._

_I turned around to face Taylor, a look of pure fear in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and sprinted forward, only to be pulled back to the same spot as before._

_"Taylor! Come on!" I said, terrified, trying to make a run for it again._

_But he was still as a statue, as if he were glued to the ground._

_It inched closer still, only two feet away now._

_We were both going to get killed._

_I let go of Taylor's hand and ran away. The wolf-bear ran right past Taylor, only to pounce on my back, sending me to the forest floor._

_There was no escaping it. _

"LEAH!" Luna screamed in my ear.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"Lee, you've been screaming non-stop for the past three minutes." Luna explained, a look of concern on her face.

"Oh, thanks, Lu."

"No problem."

"Come on, Seth said he wanted to talk to you."

"Well then, I hope he enjoys one-way conversations."

I slipped out of my sleeping bag and headed towards the kitchen, Luna in tow. I saw two plates of strawberry waffles set out on the counter.

Seth.

We ate quickly, and I dropped Luna off at her house shortly after. I proceeded to drive to Taylor's house to drop the car off.

I parked in the driveway and got out of the car, making sure to lock it. I slowly walked up the path that led to the front door. I rang the doorbell twice and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Taylor's mom asked, opening the door only a crack.

"Hi Lillian, I was just wondering if Taylor was here?"

"Oh, hi Leah." She said, throwing the door open wider, "He's in his room. I think he's sleeping, but you can go check on him if you like."

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh, before you go, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your date. Taylor told me all about it."

"Again, thanks." I smiled.

I walked in, giving Lillian a little wave before heading up the staircase, and down the hallway to Taylor's room. I knocked softly on the door, only to get no response. I opened the door a little bit, to see Taylor sprawled out on his bed, sleeping.

I sighed as I walked into the room, wishing so much that he could be mine. Walking over to the bed, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and snapped a quick picture before sitting down by his torso.

"Taylor, Taylor wake up. It's Leah." I said softly, shaking him slightly.

He stayed still.

"Elephants are fat little animals." I giggled, watching Taylor's face spread into a wide smile.

"Morning Taylor." I whispered.

"Hi Leah." Taylor smiled.

I giggled at how funny he looked right now; goofy smile and a total bedhead.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked.

"Your face!" I said, giggling.

"Thanks, Leah. That really helped boost my ego." Taylor sighed, sarcastically, smirking slightly.

"You mean the one that's already the size of a small country?"

"Shut up." Taylor chuckled, before proceeding to chuck his pillow at me.

"You did _not_ just do that." I said, snapping my fingers in a Z shape.

"Uh, yeah, actually I did."

"Oh, it's on."

I giggled as he got out of his bed, before seeing that he was just wearing a pair of boxers, sending my giggles into a full-blown laughter fit. I felt my side begin to hurt, and tears started rolling down my cheeks. I felt something fluffy hit me and I fell off of Taylor's bed, before recovering from my little fit.

"I'm sorry, but that was just.....awkward!" I said.

"It's okay, Leah." Taylor said, now wearing a white tee shirt along with his boxers.

"Tay, put some clothes on." I chuckled.

"Why, you afraid you won't be able to control yourself?"

Little did he know...

"Yes, Taylor, you are just the sexiest man alive." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know, all the ladies love me. In fact, they should be lining up just about now." Taylor sighed, looking out his window.

"Whatevs."

I rolled my eyes again, looking in his general direction, where he was peering out his window. I quickly checked him out form behind, suddenly regretting the decision of saying yes to going on a blind date.

If I was going to spit this out, now seemed like the best time.

Now or never.

"Taylor, I have to -um- tell you something -um- important?" I said, but it came out sounding more like a question.

"Yeah?" Taylor asked.

"I ummm...don't like Skye." I spat out.

"Did you change crushes already?"

"Err...yes."

"Can I know who it is?"

"Yes."

"So, who is it?"

"It's, ummm...it's, errr..."

"Leah, you know you can tell me anything."

"I have a crush on...ummm..."

" Just spit it out already!"

"Okay! I like...well...ummmm...-"

"Waffles are ready!" Lillian chimed, as she barged in.

"Oh my god. Did I? Was I interrupting? I'll just leave." Lillian said quickly, exiting the room.

I had to admit, it did look kind of weird. I was wearing PJ pants and a hoodie, and Taylor was in boxers and a tee shirt. Not to mention, we were holding hands on the bed, our faces inches away from each other.

Not that we hadn't held hands before. We did it when we were in the hallways sometimes, when one of us was tired.

"Umm, I should go." I blurted out, jumping off the bed and sprinting out of his house.

I ran down the driveway and started walking quickly down the street. About thirty seconds later, Taylor was running to catch up with me, he had changed into a pair of jeans.

"Leah! Leah please wait." Taylor yelled.

I stopped in my tracks and hesitated for a second, before sprinting off in the direction of Skye and Luna's house. I was constantly looking over my shoulder, keeping track of Taylor, as he got smaller and smaller until he wasn't even there anymore. Setting foot down the familiar road, a feeling of comfort washed over me.

As I rang the doorbell and started up the stairs towards Luna's room, I felt a hand cover my mouth.

I tried to scream, but nothing came out.


	13. The big day or not PART 2

**Sup homskillet(s)! New chappie!!! Yay. And, I don't know why, but I find two parts of this funny. The part where Luna sacked Skye (jus tlove the wording) and SALLY!**

**Wow, I clearly have no life..**

**-Staplers (mwah!)**

* * *

**﻿Chapter 12 - The big day..or not PART 2**

**-LPOV-**

I struggled, writhing around as I tried to escape this person's grasp. They grabbed my torso and lifted me off the ground. I kicked furiously, keeping my eyelids shut as tightly as possible. I felt the person start to proceed up the stairs, and then, a quieter set of footsteps started to follow.

I opened my eyes a tiny bit and saw that it was Skye carrying me.

Luna's story came rushing back to me, making me shudder. Keeping her in mind, I started struggling and kicking harder. I looked behind Skye, over his shoulder, and saw the one person, who ten minutes ago, was the last human on earth I wanted to see. But now, he was the best person in the universe.

Taylor Whitefire.

His head was down and he had his headphones on.

_That stupid damn iPod!_

Skye's grip on my mouth was getting looser, and I could feel a gap between his fingers.

I screamed. Luckily, it was loud enough that Taylor looked up and saw us, came rushing up the stairs, and tackled Skye. I didn't even have time to register what was happening, it all happened so fast; one minute i was screaming, next i was lay flat against the mahogany stairs, face down.

I let out a yelp and Taylor, who was now wrestling Skye down the stairs, looked up, just long enough so that Skye could get a good grip on him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Luna staring down at me, anger and fear bright in her eyes. She tried to help me get up, but I let out a loud whimper as soon as I moved. She immediately let go, causing me to hit the stairs again. She muttered a 'sorry' before pulling out her phone.

"You guys need to come home. Right now!" Luna yelled into her phone, "Why? Because Leah came over an-"

I looked over at Taylor and Skye, who had now reached the bottom of the stairs. Taylor seemed to have Skye in a headlock, and both Skye and Taylor were bleeding.

"What do you mean who's Leah? Remember, the girl I told you about? The one Taylor likes!" Luna said loudly, with a hint of annoyance, "Mom! I do not have time to tell you all about my new friends! Taylor and Skye are in the middle of a fight at the bottom of the stairwell!

"NO! They're not play-fighting! Mom, there's blood! It's on your staircase, too!! Skye tried to kidnap Leah! Come home. NOW!!"

Taylor likes me? When the hell did that happen?

I stopped my internal swooning long enough to notice the blood. Buckets of it, everywhere.

"What's the matter, Cus, afraid you'll lose to me? Again? Afraid I'll win this fight, as well as winning you're social life" Skye taunted.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Taylor screamed.

I had to stop this. It was all my fault, after all. I got up, ignoring the pain, and started heading down the stairs, two at a time.

"LEAH! LEAH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Luna screeched.

"STOPPING THIS!" I yelled.

I hit the bottom of the stairs and carefully made my way over to Skye and Taylor.

"Leah! Leah, don't do it! Just stay out of it!" Taylor cautioned before taking a punch in the face.

Suddenly, Skye got off of Taylor and made his way over to me, with a mischievous grin on his face. Taylor was still on the ground, clutching his nose.

"Leah, Leah, Leah." Skye smiled, sending my stomach churning.

"What the hell do you want Skye?" I spat.

"How about we make a deal? You and Luna come with me and cooperate, and Taylor lives. If you don't, then Taylor dies, and you two live." he took my chin in his hand and tilted my face up so i was looking at him. I turned my eyes to the floor and yanked my head out of his grasp, hurting myself again in the process.

"What sick game are you trying to play Skye?"

"One where I make the rules." He said, smiling again.

Luna came down to the bottom of the stairs and squeezed my arm tightly. I looked at her, and saw past the brave mask she was trying to put on. I saw the innocent little fifteen year old girl. The scared, mentally scarred little girl.

I knew that she wasn't what everyone thought she was. She wasn't just the pretty, rich, new girl.

She was much more complicated than that.

I looked back at Skye, meeting our eyes. His sick little smile became even bigger than before and he moved forward, bending down a little to match my height. His face inched closer to mine. He tried to place his disgusting lips to my mouth, but I quickly ducked and Luna punched him square in the nose, as hard as she could, before kicking him hard in the place where the sun don't shine.

He doubled over in pain and Luna and I rushed to Taylor's side. I grabbed his legs, while Luna grabbed his arms. We lifted him up, struggling towards the door. We got about halfway there before Luna's arms gave out. We sat Taylor up and dragged him on his butt towards the door. He helped a little bit by kicking the ground and we made it to his car quickly. I grabbed his keys out of his pocket and we all rushed into his car, with me driving, and Luna in the back holding Taylor.

I looked to the front door and saw Skye running towards the car. I shoved the keys into the ignition and turned the keys. As soon as I heard the engine start, I hit the gas pedal hard. I looked in the rear-view mirror; Skye was sprinting towards his car.

"Uh, Luna? We have a problem." I announced.

"Nope. I took his keys before we left." Luna said, sounding very confident.

"Umm, don't you guys have like, 4 cars?" I asked.

"Well, Daddy has one but Mom's driving that at the minute, so that's only three. And I have the key's to Skye's car, so that's two. My Mom's friend from the hospital, Esme, has one. So there's only one left. Daddy's 1975 Corvette. Skye wouldn't dare use that one, because Daddy would kill him. No one's allowed to even touch it." Luna listed, happy with herself.

"So Skye had a car at his disposal?" I said.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't...crap."

I looked into the side mirror and saw a red Corvette a few metres behind us. I began to panic, and sped towards the Forks Hospital as fast as I could. Thank God Charlie was like, my uncle.

I entered the parking lot and ran inside, leaving Luna and Taylor in the car.

"HELP! HELP! MY FRIEND HAS A BROKEN NOSE!" I screamed, trying to catch someones attention.

"We'll be right with you." The secretary said, calmly from across the room.

I marched over to the desk, not waiting for her to acknowledge me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE ALL BUSY WHEN YOU'RE NOT? THERE ARE LIKE, 300 PEOPLE IN THIS TOWN. MY FRIEND NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION, NOW! HIS FREAKING MANIAC OF A COUSIN IS TRYING TO FREAKING _KILL_ HIM AND FREAKING _KIDNAP_ ME! GET A FREAKING DOCTOR **NOW**!" I yelled, centimeters from her face.

"Dr. Cullen..." She shouted nervously over her shoulder.

A tall blond man walked into the room, clipboard in his hand.

"Yes, Sally?" he answered, calmly.

"Her friend needs medical attention. Now." Sally announced, pointing at me with a shaking hand. Good. I scared her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. How may I help you?" Dr. Cullen greeted, shaking my hand.

"My friend broke his nose and I think he might have broken...something else." I said.

"Lead the way." he replied.

I ran out of the hospital to see Skye getting out of his car and heading towards Taylor's. I quickly fumbled with Taylor's keys before hitting the LOCK button.

"SKYE! SKYE DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE!" I yelled.

"Who is that?" Dr Cullen asked.

"Did you not hear me yelling?" I questioned, looking at him sarcastically.

"Oh, yes. Maniac cousin."

I ran towards the car, yelling at Skye the whole way. He eventually backed off, as soon as he saw the Doctor .

I was so mad! I felt a violent shaking, and I started to run towards the woods as fast as my feet would take me. I felt my clothes rip off, and everything started to change; to shift...

What the hell?!


	14. The big day or not PART 3

**I know this took a long time! But I was in Forks...and ummm.....fantasizing about winning the lottery and buying a horse.**

**-Staplers (mwah!)**

**P.S. I quote High School Musical sngs, because I'm cool like that.**

* * *

﻿Chapter 12 - The big day..or not PART 3

**-LPOV-**

I kept running. That was all I could do. So I kept running.

_Leah?_

I tried to scream but I felt no relief.

_Oh my god. It is Leah! Shurrup Howling and yelping will you!_

_Who are you? Get out of my head!_

_It's Jacob..._

_What the hell is wrong with me? And why are you in my head?!_

_I'll tell you later._

And with that, he was gone. I heard a soft pitter-patter of footsteps. It sounded close, so I followed it, but turned out to be miles away, deep within the forested areas of La Push. When I reached the spot where I originally heard the noise, there was no-one there. Suddenly, there was an explosion of voices in my head, and I couldn't identify any of them.

_Where is she?_

_Over here! I can smell her._

_Where are you?_

Then, one very distinct voice. One I'd been trying to avoid for months.

_Boys! I've found her._

There was only one person that voice could belong to.

Sam Uley.

**-TayPOV-**

I saw only black. What was happening? I heard two voices talking, one on either side of me.

"Will he be okay?" a girl asked.

It sounded like Luna.

"We'll have to conduct a few tests before we know for sure. How long ago did he pass out?" a man asked. A voice I didn't recognise.

"Ummm...about half an hour ago," Luna said.

"Okay. He should be up by now..." the man pondered, sounding slightly wary.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't open my mouth. Or my eyes, for that matter.

What the hell?!

I was being wheeled into a room, I think. I came to a stop and the voices moved farther away. I heard two sets of footsteps walk away from my stretcher. The door creaked. Someone was going out of-or coming into- the room.

"Dr. Cullen?" Luna asked, her voice sounding thick, like she'd been crying, "He's going to live right? He's going to be Ok?"

She didn't get an answer.

Luna seemed to stay very still for what seemed like forever. I heard her get up and walk over to me.

"Taylor, can you hear me? I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go buy a Seventeen and some food," Luna said, kissing me on the forehead and leaving the room.

**-LPOV-  
- 3 Hours Later -**

"So, I'm a werewolf?" I said, for what seemed like the fiftieth time, receiving weary nods from all the boys.

We were at Sam and Emily's house. I'd turned back into human form about an hour ago. It was kind of awkward being naked in front of all of the guys, especially after Jacob and Paul whistled. It was slightly less awkward when I slapped them hard enough to turn their faces. We'd come to Sam and Emily's house so I could get some clothes. I was now wearing Emily's sweatpants and v-neck shirt.

We'd gone over all the basics, and they said that I'd have to miss school for two weeks, so I could train. Like I needed it! All I had to do to change back, was to think of Taylor.

All of a sudden, Seth burst though the door.

"Leah! I've been looking all over for you!" he yelled, grabbing my arm.

"What, Seth?" I snapped, pulling away.

"Leah, it's Taylor," Seth said.

"It's Taylor? What? Oh my god, did something happen?" I asked, standing up.

"Well...umm..." He stammered, not looking me in the eye.

"What. Happened. To. Taylor?"

"Umm..."

"Dammit, Seth! Something happened with Skye, didn't it? He probably has Luna and he's speeding down highway 101, and...Oh god, she's probably unconscious and he's probably killed Taylor and...OH MY GOD IS TAYLOR DEAD?"

"No. And Luna's fine. Although she's not the one unconcious,"

"Is Taylor alright?!"

"He'sinacoma." Seth spat.

"WHAT!"

I just...lost it. I fell to my knees and brought my hands to my face. I didn't care if _they_ saw me; It's not like I could stop it. The tears were already falling, sobs were already tearing out of me. I just lay on the floor sobbing. I think Emily came downstairs, because the next thing I knew someone yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you, guys!" before she scooped me into her arms and hugged me for a good five minutes. She let go, passing me to Jacob, who carried me outside.

"Leah, I'm going to take you to see him, but you have to calm down; You get too angry, and we'll all be exposed," Jacob said, calmly, before securing me into the front seat of his car. He shut my door and ran around to the other side of the car, got in and turned on the engine.

"Leah, can you tell Taylor's cousin that we're coming? Or do you want me to do it?" Jacob asked.

I grabbed my phone and handed it to Jacob.

"It's under Luna," I sniffed.

He dialed the number, before speeding away to the hospital. I refused to look at him, and chose to instead press my head against the window.

"Hello? This is Jacob. Yeah, Leah's friend. We're coming there right now. Meet us in the lobby? Great, thanks," Jacob said into my phone.

We sped onward to the hospital, and, after what seemed like hours of watching the forest blur past, we had finally arrived in the parking lot of Forks Community Hospital. Jacob was still driving around, looking for a parking spot. I slowly and quietly undid my seat-belt.

"Don't even think about it," Jacob said, glancing at me and raising his eyebrows.

"I wasn't going to do anything," I smiled, squeezing sweetness into every word.

"Oh, don't you try to sweet talk me, Leah Clearwater. Cut the crap and just go already," Jacob said, as I opened my mouth to speak, "I'll be in in a second."

"Okay," I sighed, as I bolted from the car and into the lobby of the hospital. Luna came scurrying down the hall toward me.

"Come on! I'm mid-transaction!" Luna whined.

I jogged down the hallway and followed her to the gift shop, where a sales-clerk was holding Luna's change impatiently. Luna grabbed her stuff from the counter, snatching her change, and leaving.

Would this hallway ever end?

My answer came about a minute later, when we stepped into the room with the sign on the door saying Taylor Whitefire. I walked in slowly, not sure what to expect. Taylor, perfectly fine, with no marks on his body? Taylor, battered, bloody and bruised? Taylor with no recollection of what happened? Did he even know who I was anymore?

I opened my eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief. No, he wasn't perfectly fine, but he wasn't bloody. As for battered and bruised, he has a brace on his nose, and the entire right side of his face was starting to bruise. There were also five stitches on his forehead.

Luna must have seen the look on my face, because she had looked up from her magazine and candy bar and was looking at me, probably the exact same way I was looking at Taylor.

"You okay?" Luna asked, gently.

When I didn't answer, she got up from her chair and came over to me, scooping me into a big hug. I instantly started crying silently to myself.

Poor, unfortunate, sweet Taylor.

**-TayPOV-**

I heard someone come in with Luna. Who was it? If only I could open my eyes! It was really silent for a minute, when Luna asked if the other person was okay. I heard her come over and the person started crying, I could tell from the breathing patterns. Where are my parents?

Luna kept talking, comforting the person. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard Luna ask the person a question a few minutes after they'd stopped crying.

"You really love him, don't you?" Luna asked, quietly.

"Yes. And I never got to tell him. Me and my stupid timing!"

I would recognize that voice anywhere. Leah Clearwater was here. Crying over me. And she loved me.

"Leah, it's not your fault. Nobody knew it was going to happen," Luna said.

"Yeah, I know. But it's just...I feel like, that girl in the movies who doesn't realise what she has 'till it's gone," Leah said.

"It might make you feel better if you say it," Luna suggested.

"Fine. I, Leah Clearwater, love Taylor Whitefire."

"Good. Do you feel better?"

"A little. Did I ever tell you about my Dad, Luna?"

I remembered the first time she'd told me this story.

**-LPOV-**

"No. Never," Luna responded.

"Okay. Since you told me about Alex, you deserve to know. One day, we were out swimming at the lake-" I started, my memory jogging back to that horrible day.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hurry, Leah, we're leaving in two minutes, with or without you." Harry yelled up the stairs, as I rushed out of my room and handed him my stuff to put in the trunk._

_A few minutes later, we were all loaded into the car, and heading down the highway to Lake Pleasant. 45 minutes later, there we were. The perfect family picture; Dad unloads the car while Mom sets things up and the kids play in the water; everyone ready for a day of fun. _

_We had one of those plastic pool floaties that you lie on while you relax in the water. I had blown it up and was lying on it in no time. I'd started out very close to shore, as I wasn't a very strong swimmer; I could swim underwater okay, and do the doggy paddle._

_I hadn't been paying very close attention, but all of the sudden, Seth's booming laughter seemed really quiet. I looked up and saw that the water was way past my shoulders, and, as I started to panic, I managed to make a hole in the floatie. This was not good. I did the only thing I could think of: I screamed for help. My family noticed immediately, and my Dad jumped into the water, running through it, as he wasn't the strongest swimmer either, not that I'd remembered it then. I was doing a very unsuccessful doggy paddle in my struggle to stay afloat. He swam up to me and pulled me out of my misery._

_He'd put me on his back, and, next thing I knew, he was choking. On the water. I tried to get off, but all he did was choke the words, "Go. I Love You," and try to push me forward. When I refused to leave him, he forced me forward and into Seth. Seth saw Dad, and pushed me towards shore before swimming over to go help him. But it was too late._

_He was dead. And it was my fault. Just because I couldn't swim._

_- End Flashback-_

"-and that's how I killed my Dad," I finished.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Leah, it wasn't your fault," Luna said.

"Sorry won't bring him back, Luna. I should know," I sighed.

"Go to sleep. When you dream, there's a chance you'll find, a little laughter, or happy ever after," Luna recited, smiling softly,

And just like that, I was out.

But my dreams weren't all lollipops and rainbows.

I dreamt I was drowning.

I woke up to the sound of chewing. I opened one eye to see empty candy wrappers on the floor.

"Do you eat anything other than sugar?" I asked, my re-closing my eyes.

"That's not me," Luna said, from the other side of the room.

"Well who's are all these candy wrappers?"

"Open your eyes and find out," said a voice.

I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing Jacob.

"Jacob!" I said, suddenly perkier.

"Hi," he smiled, pityingly.

I was about to say something, when my stomach started talking. Luna threw a CLIF bar at me, barely missing my head.

"How did you..." Jacob asked, confused.

"How did I what?" Luna said.

"How did you get that thing over here?" Jacob asked again.

"Like this," Luna said, throwing another candy bar at my head.

"Can we aim somewhere other than my head?" I half yelled.

"But the other one...You...You didn't _touch_ it," Jacob whispered, loudly, his voice getting shaky at the last part.

* * *

**Something's going on with Luna!!!!! Or Jacob's crrrraaaaaaazyyyyyyyyy.**

**Review please! Or Luna will continusly throw CLIF bars at your head and face.**


	15. I'm Sorry, Say What Now?

**My beta is going away for a trip or something like that for TWO WEEKS. So sorry if I don't update, but I'll post double chapters when she gets back. And I made this one extra juicy for you guys. Anyway, surprise surprise.**

**Mwah!**

**-Staplers  
**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"Can we aim somewhere other than my head?" I half-yelled._

_"But the other one...you didn't touch it..." Jacob whispered loudly, his voice getting shaky at the last part._

* * *

**Chapter 13 - I'm Sorry, Say What Now?**

**-LPOV-**

"Jacob, seriously, are you like, wrong in the head or something?" Luna asked in what was supposed to be a joking tone, but came out rather harshly.

"There is nothing wrong with my mind!" Jacob snapped.

Oh god, he was getting angry. I had to stop this.

"Well then maybe your schizophrenic?" Luna suggested.

Wow, I've never seen her this harsh before. It's almost as if she's hiding something.

"Me? So now I'm schizo?" Jacob asked, his body slightly shaking.

"No, but you look like you're about to have a seizure..." Luna said, smiling.

"Why don't you just fall off a bri-"

"JACOB!" I yelled, cutting him off.

"What?" he snarled. I beckoned him over, my eyes daring him to ignore me.

"You have to calm down this instant, Jacob," I whispered. "Just think about it. What would happen if you suddenly turned into a wolf here? That would go down well, I'm sure." I quipped sarcastically.

"You're right. I need to stop now. But I swear, she makes one more snap at me and I will explode!" He said, the shaking subsiding.

"Well then, maybe you should go wait in the car, okay?"

"Fine. I'll see you soon. If you're not down there in ten minutes, I'm leaving."

"Jake, maybe you should go for a run in the forest?"

"Yeah. Okay. Bye Leah."

He lifted his body away from mine and stalked out of the room. I lifted my gaze from the floor and looked up at Luna. She was reading her magazine, silently but angrily, flipping the pages.

"Luna, you really shouldn't have said those things to Jacob. He's not...very good at controlling his temper. He gets...animalistic." I said. But still, her attention was on her magazine.

"Cut the crap, Leah. I know." Luna announced.

"Know what?" I asked, a bit taken aback.

"Oh, I think you know! Let's just say that I'm not exactly what you think I am..." Luna said, smirking.

I shivered. Where had I seen that smirk before? I pondered this for a few minutes. Then it clicked.

Skye. That was Skye's smirk. The smirk he'd given me before Luna kicked him in the nads this morning.

"Luna. Don't. Stop acting like your brother. You're not him! You're different!" I pleaded.

"You know what, Leah? Why don't you take you and your mouth back to your precious Jacob. I know he's waiting in the car so you two can catch the sunset at First Beach, while you're macking with him in the car. But there'll be probably more than just kissing going to go on in _that_ car!" Luna snapped.

"Maybe you should take your mouth back to Alex, then!" I yelled, running away from Taylor's room. But not before seeing the look of hurt and betrayal on Luna's face, that instantly made me regret saying anything.

I ran down the hallway, not looking back. Jacob's car sat Jacob-less, but unlocked. I sat down in the passenger seat, and, five minutes later, a shirtless Jacob materialized in the front seat. Someone forgot to take their shirt off before they phased. Not that I was complaining or anything. I could barely take my eyes off of his perfectly sculpted chest. No! Bad Leah! You like Taylor!

I looked out the window, not trusting my gaze anywhere within 180 degrees of Jacob's chest. I snuck one more peek, making sure he wasn't looking and returned my gaze to the road.

"Leah, it's ok, it's no use trying to resist. You can look at me and my hotness if you want," Jacob said, cockily.

"Shut up, Jake," I said, playfully hitting his arm.

He yawned, putting his arm around me.

"Uh, Jake? What are you doing?" I asked, awkwardly.

"I drive like this all the time, Leah. Don't flatter yourself." Jake said.

My cell phone started vibrating, my leg shaking along with it. I pulled it out and looked at the screen.

_You have one new text message from **Luna**_

I opened the message.

_Woof woof._

"Uhhh...Jake? You might want to look at this..." I said, showing him the message.

"Oh God. What exactly did you tell her?" Jake asked.

"Nothing! She just...I don't know! She did some freaky stuff or something! How could she know?" I yelled, starting to shake.

"Oh God." he repeated. I took a deep breath. I need to calm down before I phase right here in Jake's car.

I looked out the window. We'd passed my house ten minutes ago.

"Jake, where are we going?" I asked.

"First Beach, silly! It's almost sunset..." he chuckled.

"Why?"

"So I can make out with you."

"Wh-What?!" I stuttered.

"I'm kidding. There's a bonfire tonight," he laughed. "You should'a seen your face, Leah!" But he didn't look me in the eyes; he gazed at the road intently. Something's on his mind, I can tell.

We stopped, and Jacob ran over to the passenger side of his car and opened my door for me. I smiled and he took my hand, not letting go, even when we were well away from the car. I could see the dim glow of a fire half a mile down the beach. Jacob stopped, pulling me back with him.

He took a deep breath, and exhaled sharply, "Leah, lately I been having some feelings, and I think I like you."

"Wha-" I managed to choke out before his lips were crushed on mine.

I pushed him off and slapped him.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed, stumbling backwards.

"I...I don't know. The last thing I remember was coming out of the forest, and now I'm here. What just happened?" Jacob asked, perplexed.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I yelled.

"I don't remember anything! Really, Leah, don't hurt me! I don't know what I've been doing ever since I came out of the forest!" Jacob pleaded, confused.

"Come on, we're getting to the bottom of this. Give me your keys," I demanded.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Just do it!"

I grabbed his key from his outstretched hand, and ran to his car at werewolf speed. Twenty seconds later Jacob was at my side.

"Damn girl, you're fast!" Jacob complimented.

I smiled at him, climbing in the driver's seat. I started the car as soon as his door was closed. I sped down the highway, and, soon enough, we were in front of Skye and Luna's house. I saw that the door was unlocked and let myself in, Jacob following closely behind me. I heard voices coming from the basement and brought my fingers to my lips, telling Jacob to be quiet. I opened the door a little more and listened.

"Luna, come on, you can do it," an old woman encouraged.

"Grandma, I tried the spell 20 times already! It's too hard!" Luna complained.

"I did this when I was thirteen! Come on, finish brewing your potion, and then we can move on to looking at the crystal ball."

Spell. Potion. Crystal Ball. It was all coming together now.

Luna was a witch. A true, genuine witch.

I heard someone coming up the step and Jacob and I darted upstairs, and into Luna's bedroom. I heard the person coming up the stairs and I flung myself out the window, landing gracefully on the wet grass. Jacob landed beside me, and we ran to his car, speeding off.

We drove to his house and ran inside. Throwing our backs against the door, panting heavily. We looked at each other, and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"What you kids doing?" Billy asked, wheeling over, and startling us.

I jumped up and Jacob caught me, Scooby Doo style. He carefully put me back down and I tried to slow down my heartbeat.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, Leah. Anyway, I'm going to bed. You two play nice," Billy said, moving away and into the hallway, entering a room. Neither of us breathed a word until we could hear his rhythmic snoring.

"So. She's a witch. That suits her considering she's a bit-' Jacob started before I cut him off.

"I sah-wear I didn't know. At least this explains how she always can tell when people are lying, and how she knew what we were," I explained.

"And why I didn't remember anything after coming out of the forest." Jake added.

I whipped out my phone and started composing a message.

_Got ur text. Absolutely SPELLBINDING._

I pressed send and smirked.

* * *

I opened my eyes, temporarily blinded by the sun. I blinked a couple of times, letting my eyes adjust to the light. Where am I again? Oh yeah, Jacob's. Speaking of that, why is my pillow so warm?

I turned my head and saw that my pillow was actually Jacob's shoulder. It still looked early, so I put my head back where it was and Jacob's arm snaked around my torso. Normally, I would have moved away, but I was tired, and he was warm. I closed my eyelids and began to drift off...

Knock knock.

I opened my eyes the same time Jacob did. He yelled for whoever it was to come in and Charlie Swan entered the house. Jacob closed his eyes again.

"So, this your girlfriend?" Charlie asked as Billy came out of his room.

"Charlie, be quiet. The boy's sleepin'. And they're just friends," Billy assured.

" hat's what you think!" Charlie laughed as the front door closed.

Jacob shifted positions, lying down, bringing me with him. I was snuggled on his chest when my leg started vibrating. Jacob must have felt it too, because he woke up, and, seeing me where I was, fell off the couch, my body falling on top of his. I got up quickly, and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Leah! Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. There's something I need to tell you. Come to my house, ASAP!" Luna said.

Click.

I turned to Jacob, who was now coming out of his room, shirt on. He'd heard the phone call and we rushed to his car. I took the wheel and we drove to Luna's. I stopped in the driveway and saw Luna standing at the door, moving her hands along with the wind. She saw us and her hand went down, the wind stopping with it.

We got out of the car and walked over, cautiously. Luna came running at me and tackled me to the ground, hugging me. I lifted myself off the ground, pulling Luna up with me.

"So look, why don't you come inside and have some pancakes?" Luna asked.

We went inside and she sat us down at the island. I planted myself on the cushy bar stool and Luna started to talk.

"Sorry I was so mean yesterday, but I didn't want you finding out my little secret did I? Well, anyway, there's no use hiding it now, considering what Jacob saw. So, I'm just going to come out with it, okay?" Luna said.

"Umm, okay?" I replied, uncertain.

"I'm a witch!" Luna announced, excitedly.

"I'm sorry, say what now?" I asked.

"I'm a witch," Luna repeated. "So, how about those pancakes?"

"Sure!" Jacob said, seeming totally at ease.

Luna pointed her fingers to two plates with stacks of pancakes and they floated over to us, landing in front of Jacob and I.

"Syrup?" Luna asked. I nodded.

A bottle of syrup floated over and squeezed some syrup onto the top of my pancakes then proceeded to do the same to Jacob's. I looked at his face, which wore the same expression as mine. Luna smiled at me and two forks shot out of a drawer and landed in our food.

"Um, don't you need spells?" I asked.

"Spells are for amateurs. I still need them sometimes, but to bring things over to me and stuff like that, I don't need to. I used a spell on you guys yesterday. Sorry about that by the way," Luna apologized.

"So, I'm guessing you know what I am?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I knew before you did! Shape-shifters are cool. You know about vampires yet?" Luna asked, teasingly.

"Yes. They explained it to me. So what, do mermaids exist too?" I questioned, taking a bite of my pancakes.

"There's a small coven in the Caribbean, met them while we were on vacay. They're nice. Really pretty. Beautiful singing voices," Luna looked at my expression and laughed. "I'm joking" She said.

"Aren't you going to eat? You want help cleaning up?" I volunteered, seeing the dishes in the sink.

"Yes, and no." Luna answered, snapping her fingers.

This made two things happen. A plate of waffles appeared in front of Luna, strawberries and all. Second, the dishes were all clean, standing in the dish rack.

She winked at me and I smiled.

This was getting really, really weird.

* * *

**Betcha weren't expecting that, now were you? Anyway, she's even got a witchy name!**

**Review, or Luna'll cast a spell on you! And it won't involve kissing Jacob. Unless your an Edward fan, in which case it will, and I should stop rambling now so you can review. Pretty please.**

**With a cherry on top.  
**


	16. AN: For The People

**Some people (everybody who's reviewed up to this point) is seeming confused and it's kind of my fault.**

**Skye isn't all witchy magical too. Just, like really strong. **

**Okay?  
**

**Mwah!**

**-Staplers  
**


	17. The Text Message

**﻿Sorry it took two weeks to get this up but my beta (Completely Dipendente) went away for two weeks. **

**BUT I am making it up to you by putting up the next chapter in a day or two. **

**AND I am currently writing another chapter for you guys to devour.**

**I think three chapters in one week makes up for not posting for two.**

**So get ready for a week of scandal, secrets, love, and lies.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 - The Text Message**

**-LPOV-**

I walked into the living room, with Luna walking in front of me. We sat down on the couch, where Jacob was watching the news.

"So, Luna; Tell me more about this...errmm...magic thing." I asked, unsure what to make of it all.

"Well, I can cast spells, make things, like, come to me, make things levitate, make stuff appear. I can make potions, look into crystal balls. I have a broom; It's very ride-able. Ummmm....oh, and I can do this," Luna said, pointing at the TV, and spinning her hand.

All of the sudden, the TV was on Disney Channel, and not the news. Jacob groaned and tried to change the channel, but it didn't work. I laughed, earning a glare from Jacob and a chuckle from Luna. Jacob then proceeded to throw a pillow. At me and Luna. Stupid enhanced werewolf aim: it hit me in the face.

I was just about to throw it back at him when Luna grabbed my arm. She ever so discreetly nodded upwards, where a bag of feathers floated above Jacob's head. I squeezed her hand and the bag dropped, covering both Jacob and the couch in little white feathers.

"Why am I covered in feathers?" Jacob asked, sarcastically.

"Because you were ogling Selena Gomez. I mean, get over her already! Everybody knows she's with Taylor Lautner, _the_ essence of pure hotness!" I said, rather loudly.

"You know, people say I look like him," Jacob bragged.

"Well, you don't." I stated before Luna dragged me out of the room and up the stairs.

She led me into a light green room. So, this must be Luna's bedroom. It's beautiful. **(A/N: Picture on profile) **She grabbed her silver Macbook and turned it on. A cartoon appeared on that I vaguely remembered from my childhood.

"It's Sleeping Beauty. If you didn't already know." Luna announced, looking out a window

"Oh yeah, I remember now. So why am I watching this? I already know what happens. She gets put into a sleep and then a prince kisses her and wakes her up." I stated.

Luna turned around and looked at me, raising her eyebrows. I realised what she wanted me to do. I nodded in agreement.

"You really think it'll work?" I asked, getting up from her bed.

Luna nodded her head quickly, closing her laptop. She ran into her closet and came back out, sporting a yellow messenger bag. She violently shoved her laptop inside, along with some other things that were flung inside so quickly I couldn't identify them. I stood up, getting ready to bolt out of the room. To my surprise, Luna calmly walked out of the room and down the stairs. It took me a minute to come out of my shock. I'd never seen her this calm before.

I stood up and ran down the stairs, Luna was stood at the bottom. I saw that Jacob was still on the couch, watching Hannah Montana now. Luna was already halfway to the door.

"All supernaturals report to the Rabbit!" I yelled, following Luna out the door.

I opened the door on the driver's side and retrieved the keys from the glove compartment. Jacob opened the door and hopped in, and with that, we were gone. A blur on the highway.

...............

I burst into Taylor's room, Luna and Jacob behind me. Taylor's parent's were there, his Dad was sitting in one of the chairs. His mother was standing by his bed, just staring. She was probably wondering how this could have happened; Why her son? Why now?

I felt my eyes start to water and I quickly blinked the tears away. I walked over to Taylor's bed and put a reassuring hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Auntie Lil? I think you should go eat something. I'll meet you in the car. We can go to IHOP, okay? No objections, my treat. Come on now," Luna said, smiling calmly.

"Oh, yes. Yes, that sounds delightful. Ronald, come on now. Let's go wait for Luna in the car." Lillian agreed, leaving the room, with her husband in tow.

"Luna, did you...?" I asked.

Luna simply nodded before shoving me toward Taylor. Jacob ran up and caught me, preventing me from falling on Taylor's broken nose. I thanked him quickly and lowered my face to Taylor's. I felt my heart speed up. Why was I so nervous? It's just Taylor! Maybe it's the fact that I love him...

I slowly brought my face closer to his, inch by inch. After what seemed like forever, our lips touched. It was like they were molded together, a perfect fit. After a couple of seconds, I brought my face back up. Nothing. I did it again, our lips fitting together like puzzle pieces once more. Still nothing.

I got off his bed, and slumped into a chair. After a minute of that I got up, and left, deflated. Jacob and Luna came with me, Jacob wrapping his arm around me in a brotherly way, Luna hooked onto my arm.

"At least you tried, Leah. We did all we could. We'll just have to go with the natural flow of things," Luna sighed.

"Well then maybe we should try harder! I can't believe you're telling me to go with the freaking flow of things!" I snapped.

"You think I haven't been pouring every _ounce _of power I had, all of my _energy_ into healing him? I've been trying my hardest!" Luna snapped back.

"You think I ca-" I started to say.

A raspy voice piped up from the other room, commanding all of my attention with one word; "Leah."

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Taylor. Taylor was awake! I ran towards his room, tearing myself away from Luna and Jacob. When I finally got to his room, I saw Taylor, eyes wide open, sitting straight up. Awake.

"Taylor!" I screamed, rushing over to his bed and wrapping my arms around him. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I knew I had to let go when I heard somebody clear their throat several times.

I walked away from the bed and Luna hugged Taylor so tight I began fearing for his health.

I phoned Taylor's parents and, within a few minutes, they were up there too. A few doctors trickled in, and it seemed like everything was going to be normal again. After a few minutes of staring at nothing, I heard Taylor calling me. I looked up, and somehow, everybody who was previously in the room had disappeared. I saw Luna looking into the window and laughed. She was riding a broom. Her broom. I shot her a warning glance and she disappeared. I don't know if she had turned invisible or something, but frankly, I couldn't care less right now.

Taylor was back. My Taylor was back. I ran over to him and sat on his bed. He grinned at me and I smiled back, intertwining our fingers. I looked up at him again, unable to look away. He was staring at our hands, a small smile playing on his lips. _His very kissable lips._

And, without thinking, I kissed him.

I pulled away after a second, my lips feeling like they were on fire.

"I'm sorry. I just- I was...I'm sorry." I rambled.

"Leah, it's fine," he laughed. "I wanted to ask you something. Did you really mean it?" Taylor asked.

"Mean what?" I said, confused.

"When you said you loved me. Were you just saying that because I was almost dead?"

"Well...yes. I mean, I didn't realise it until the day Skye hurt you. But now that I think of it, I've always loved you. It just took me a long time to realize it. I kind of feel like it was my fault actually, that you got hurt. But all that matters is that you're here, and you're okay now."

"Leah, I've never told you this, but I love you too. I always have, always will. And I'm fine. Really. I'm glad it was me hurt instead of you. I don't know how I could have lived with that. Knowing that it was my fault that you were in a coma. I'd probably become emo. Like, really emo. I'm just glad I got there when I did. I can't imagine what Skye would have done to you. It just make me _so_ mad! After Luna told me what Skye did to her and Alex, I vowed that I wouldn't let the people I love get hurt by him again."

I felt Taylor's grip on my hand tighten, and saw that his other hand was in a fist, his knuckles white.

"You'd _become_ an emo?" I said, brushing his fringe with my fingers.

"I meant like a cutter emo. God, my family is messed up!" He laughed darkly, "I just wish I could get away. I mean, my parents know what Skye did, and they still trust him. He's like a prince to them. And they're his loyal servants!" Taylor spat.

"Tay, It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. You'll always, _always_ have me," I said, taking his hand in both of mine. "I'll always be there for you. I love you, remember?"

"I love you, too."

I wanted so badly to tell him. Right then, right there. But I knew I couldn't. Sam would kill me.

I got up from the bed and Taylor sat up, trying to follow me.

"No. Just relax." I instructed, pushing him down gently as I walked toward the window.

I looked outside, seeing Jacob's car. Taylor's parents car, the houses across the street, Skye looking at me from the forest. Wait, back up. Skye? I looked closer, using my werewolf vision to zoom in on his face. It was Skye. And he was looking straight at me. I screamed, backing away from the window, almost falling over in the process. I ran out of the room and down the stairs, all the way to the parking lot. I looked back to the spot where Skye had been standing. There was nobody there.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Luna.

_Luna? Where is Skye?_

I pressed send and pushed my phone back into my pocket. I looked up again. Skye was there.

I blinked, and he was gone. I crossed my arms together, noticing a sudden rush of cold air coming my way. Skye's words rang in my head, repeating themselves like a chant.

_One where I make the rules._

I was scared now. I walked back into the hospital, constantly checking over my shoulder until I made it to Taylor's room. I felt my leg vibrating and pulled out my phone. Luna had replied.

_I don't know. After Dr. Cullen came and you ran away, Skye took off in the car. I'm sorry._

I put my phone back in my pocket, fingers trembling. Before it could even put it in my pocket, it started vibrating again. I looked at the screen. It was from an unknown number. I opened it, and regretted it immediately.

_Hey Leah. I just wanted to tell you that I thought you looked rather pretty today. Of course, it was hard to see you from my spot in the woods. _

I dropped my phone as soon as I read the last words. Taylor looked up from the book he was reading. He smiled at me, and looked back at his book. I bent down and grabbed my phone off the floor. It was still working, luckily, but it was stuck on the message for a good two minutes.

Skye. Skye was back. He was here. He had been in the woods, and he had sent this.

And for all I knew, he was watching me right now...


	18. Help

**Intense. And twisted.**

**luvluvluv,**

**-Staplers**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Help**

**-LPOV-**

I sat down by Taylor, trying my best to hide my fear. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I smiled, a real one this time. It felt like all of my fears had disappeared, gone back into the shadows of my brain where they belonged. I took out my camera, snapping a photo of the two of us together. I looked at the screen; my face was still really pale. I browsed through the photos I'd taken on this camera. There were pictures of a lot of people on here, including me. There was Seth, Ashlee, Meghan, Luna, Jacob, Embry, not to mention the endless pictures of Taylor and I, ranging anywhere from the mall to the beach. I smiled softly, remembering the good times. I noticed another picture, one I hadn't remembered taking. It was of Skye and me. And he had his arm around my shoulders. We were both smiling and my head was slightly leaning on his shoulder. There was another of Skye. In his car this time. And at school. During class. At my locker. In the mall. At my house.

When had all of these gotten here? I looked through them again and again, slowly remembering when and where each of these had been taken. Luna had taken a few of them, I could tell.

Others had been taken by him or me. I slowly deleted them, one by one. I got to the one of us hugging and smiling, there were two of those actually, one inside the mall and one in front of his car. I deleted the car one. I got to the one in the mall. I tried to delete it, but I couldn't. I couldn't get myself to press my finger down and delete it. Believe me, I tried. But it seemed that there was a part of me that couldn't let go of this picture.

Part of me had slowly emerged while I was deleting the photos. But I couldn't, wouldn't, let myself delete this particular one. I was reminded that I had once liked this boy. And possibly still remotely did. What was wrong with me? I knew that Skye was a bad person, I'd witnessed it myself. I knew what he did to Luna, and Taylor. I didn't even want to imagine what he would do to me. I realized that, despite this, I felt a strange urge to be near him. It was almost magnetic. I turned my phone off, looking back at Taylor; he was analyzing my face.

"Something wrong?" Taylor asked.

Trust me, there are a lot of things wrong. There was the werewolf thing, the Skye thing, the Taylor being in a coma thing, the phone thing. But I couldn't tell him all of this. Not now, anyways. But I knew, that no matter what I told him, there were two things I would not. I could not tell him I was a werewolf, and I could not tell him about Skye. It just would not happen.

"No. No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, just relax and try to convince these doctors you're well enough to get out of here, okay? We can go get smoothies when they let you go home." I smiled.

He didn't look convinced, "Okay," he said as he reached up to kiss me.

At that very moment, Jacob and Luna walked inside, causing me to jump away from Taylor and almost fall off the bed. Jacob looked smug and Luna just giggled.

"Whatever Jacob. He's a better kisser than you anyway." I mumbled so low only he could hear. Luna giggled again and I realized she had elevated senses too. Great. Just great.

"I highly doubt that," Jacob announced, smugly.

I rolled my eyes and went back towards Taylor, kissing him softly on the lips. Luna sent herself into a fit of giggles again and Jacob made a gagging sound.

"Are you guys high or something?" Taylor asked, pulling away form me.

"Not that I know of." Luna giggled. I had a feeling we were going to get a lot of this.

"Hand it over," Taylor sighed.

"No."

"Luna. Please don't make this difficult. I mean, a hospital? You seriously didn't even _try_ the woods?"

"Fine."

Luna handed over a plastic container with some blue things inside.

"Luna! What did I tell you about buying candy from Costco! Seriously!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Whatever. I just thought you should know that the doctors are letting you go early." Luna laughed.

"And how did you manage that?" I asked.

"Well...I may have subtracted a couple thousand dollars from the Nichols fortune, but other than that, they said you were fine for an early release," Luna stated, waving her hand in the air as if it were nothing.

"TH-thousands? Luna, they would have let him go for a couple hundred, why the thousands?" I exclaimed

"Geez Leah, it was only three thousand, calm down. It's not like my parents are going to notice anyway, and this place needed new drapes. My parents never notice. The fact that they're barely ever there kind of helps. They just give us money and we order in most of the time."

_Only _three thousand dollars?! Only?! How could she be waving all of this off like it was just twenty dollars or something?! Then again, they're probably millionaires, considering Luna's dad worked in a high position in the Gatorade Company.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. What the hell? I thought I turned it off! I looked at Luna who was texting a message to someone. I felt my leg vibrate again, and Luna's phone was out of her hands. I pulled it out and looked at the screen.

Two new text messages.

I opened the first one. It was from Luna.

_Sry but I didnt no u trnd it off on prps. _(Translation: Sorry but I didn't know you turned it off on purpose.)

Figures. The next one was from Skye. Again.

_My sister is quite the spectacle when she's hyper, isn't she?_

I shuddered ever so slightly when I saw that there was a picture attached to the message. I slowly opened it, eyes widening when I saw it. I remembered it. After we'd gone to the mall that first day, we'd gone to First Beach.

**--Flashback--**

"Ah! Luna, don't fling the seaweed!" I yelled, running away from Luna and towards Skye. I looked back at Luna, who was giggling as she ran when I slammed into something hard.

I looked up and saw it was Skye. I was slowly falling backwards when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back up. I looked up at Skye and we just stared at each other. Luna's giggling soon snapped us out of that; once the seaweed hit Skye, we broke our gazes, and Luna started to run towards a fire pit with logs around it.

We gathered some sticks and kindling, while Skye built the fire and waited for us before he lit it. He produced a lighter out of his pocket and the flames were brought to life. Luna looked at the flames while Skye and I looked at each other. Luna suggested we play truth or dare. I volunteered to go first.

"Okay, Truth or dare, Leah?" Luna asked.

"Dare. Definitely dare." I answered.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Skye on the cheek. Skye, can I borrow your phone?" Luna said as Skye gave her his phone. I slowly leaned in and kissed Skye on the cheek.

I heard a sound that sounded like a shutter go off and I went back to where I was sitting. The night slowly dragged on until we left, right after the sunset.

**--End-Flashback--**

I looked at the picture again. So, that was the shutter sound I'd heard when I'd kissed him. I smiled ever so softly at the picture, even though every cell in my brain was telling me not to.

I looked up at Taylor again, closing my phone. I smiled at him and grabbed one of the blue things. Hey, these things actually tasted good. I walked away from his bed and sat down at the chair in the corner. I opened my phone, sending a message that I wasn't sure I was in any condition to send.

_Skye, meet me at the Corner house in Port Angeles. 6:30._

I pressed send, putting my phone away. But before I could do so, it vibrated. I opened the new message. It was from Skye.

_Come alone._

I ran to Jacob, mumbling a quick goodbye to Taylor and Luna before quickly rushing out of the hospital and into the car. With my driving, we were in La Push in no time, not a following car in sight. I burst though the door to Sam and Emily's house. As I'd thought, everybody was there.

Eating muffins.

Jacob was clear on the plan so far; I grabbed Embry while he grabbed Quil. We dragged them out of the house and into the woods.

"Go. Shift. Now. As far as you're concerned, you follow my orders for the next six hours, okay? And no, that wasn't a question," I said, running behind a tree. I took my clothes off and felt my body shifting, my mind becoming the pack mind.

_"Guys! Okay, I have to meet someone who I do not trust, nor like at the Corner house restaurant in Port Angeles at 6:30. Quil, Embry, I need you two to get there at 6: 15. Try to eat slowly and don't inhale everything. Please." _I instructed.

_"Why should we listen to you?" _Quil asked.

_"Because, Leah is part of this pack, and we help each other no matter what," _Sam said. _"Leah, continue, I might be able to help. I think instead of Embry, I'll go with Quil. Jacob, you'll stay here and be in charge while I'm gone."_

_"Okay. I'm sure everybody is clear now. So, you two will get there at 6:15 and eat SLOWLY. I will arrive at 6:30 on the dot, in Jake's car. You cannot look at anyone weird. Especially not Skye. You have to pretend you're just two normal guys eating together. Don't get a table too close to us, but be able to have a clear view. Here is what Skye looks like,"_ I ordered, showing them a mental picture of Skye. _"Now, once I get there, I just need you two for back up. Make conversation with each other, but try to listen in while we're eating. If he tries to take me somewhere, you two wait five minutes until you follow me. Go by my scent. If there is any opportunity to go through a forest, run. Hopefully it won't get that far though. If I look like I'm in trouble, one of you gets up and offers to go to a mountain to make out or something, and Quil won't comment. We'll go back to my house, and go into my room. We'll have to close the curtains, and when you leave, make sure your shirt and hair are properly messed up. I need one of you, preferably Jacob, to watch my house tonight when I get home. Are we clear?"_

_"Yes."_ They all answered in unison.

_"Good,"_ I said, running back to the tree where my clothes were.

I shifted back and put my clothes on as quickly as possible. I ran back to Jacob's car and started down the road to my house. When I got there vI ran into my closet and changed into skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I threw on my Converse and looked at the clock. 5: 15. I had fifteen minutes to do everything I needed to before I left. I started to do things at werewolf speed, getting everything done in about ten minutes.

Once I was done, I said a quick goodbye to my mom, and hugged, I repeat, _hugged_ Seth. I ran out the door and into the car. I violently shoved the keys into the ignition and started down the road to what could be my doom.

**--6:29:53--**

I got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. I saw the back of Skye's head and walked over to the table, my head down. I sat down and looked at the menu the waitress had just set in front of me.

"Hello Leah. Get my messages?" Skye asked. I looked up from my menu, getting ready to make a witty remark.

Skye looked...different. Like he had a glow about him. A little bubble of perfection that surrounded him. I widened my eyes to their full extent. I felt like Cupid had just shot me in the ass with a dozen of his strongest arrows, yet at the same time I felt like I'd just been hit by a train.

I panicked, looking around the restaurant for Sam and Quil, who weren't even glancing over here. I breathed a single word.

"Help."

* * *

**You guys probably already do for me making Leah imprint on Skye but: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!! It'll make sense further on in the story.**

**Review?**

**luvluvluv,**

**-Staplers**


	19. I'd Kill for You

**I feel mean.**

**luvluvluv,  
-Staplers**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - I'd Kill For You**

**-LPOV-**

Sam slipped a glance at our table, where he saw the situation. He kicked Quil under the table and whispered something I couldn't hear. Quil winked at me and I waved and smiled.

"I thought I said come alone. You look pretty friendly with the guy over there." Skye snapped.

"What? He's cute." I stated, being careful not to look at him.

"Leah, flirting with other guys during our date is very, very rude." Skye scolded.

"It's not a date, Skye."

"Oh? Then tell me, what is this? A guy and a girl at a restaurant, at night, eating together?"

"Yes. That's exactly it."

"Leah, Look at me."

I did. I had too. This angel of a boy was telling me to look at his beautiful face, and I was more than happy to oblige. I looked at him, the familiar glow there again, his features looking better and better with each passing second. He took my hand in his and I couldn't let go.

"Leah, all I want is a second chance. From you, and from everybody. I have some problems, but it's nothing my money can't solve," Skye said.

I pulled away my hand, feeling disgust for him once again.

"There is no way I will ever forgive you. Not for what you did. To Taylor, to Luna, and what you almost did to me, you sick piglet." I spat, getting up from my chair.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Skye threatened, his features darkening.

"And why not?" I asked, pushing my chair back and putting my palms on the table.

"Oh Leah, Haven't you figured it out already? You have no choice. I know people. My parents aren't going to freeze my accounts. They care about Daddy's Little Convict way too much to do that," he spat, his face contorted in anger. "I can, and will kill Taylor if I have to." Skye explained as I sat down.

"What do you want Skye?" I said, my voice wavering with fear.

"You. I want you to help me. Get this over with once and for all. I need to win. I have to. I need you to go and tell Taylor that you don't love him anymore, and that you never did. If he asks you anything, you must not answer. Then I need you to go find Luna and tell her that you hate her too, and that you only liked her for her money, and that Alex was the stupidest person on the planet. And you need to tell your friends over there," he motioned with his thumb over to where Sam and Quil were sat, "That if they follow us, I'll kill you. Then after we're done all of that, we'll head out of the country. Go to Canada. And you'll realize it was me you loved all along, not stupid little Taylor Whitefire."

"No! You can't do this. I can't let this happen, I won't help you Skye."

"I think you'll want to see this before you decide."

Skye held up his phone, which had a perfect view of Taylor's hospital room. Taylor was sleeping. Skye said something into his phone and a man emerged out of the shadows with a HUGE knife in his hands. He started walking towards Taylor.

"No! Okay, I'll help you!" I said as the man walked back into the shadows.

"Good. Because if you didn't agree, I would have killed everyone you care about, even ones who aren't included in my plan. I'd kill them, one by one, until you agreed."

"Skye. You need to get some help. I can help you get into a center. Rehab. A mental asylum, I don't know."

"Just go over there and tell them what I told you to."

I got up and walked over to Sam and Quil, my eyes watering. I blinked the tears away, not wanting them to see me so weak.

"You guys heard him. He'll kill me. And then he'll kill Taylor." I said quietly when I reached their table.

"Leah, you can't go with him, I won't let you." Sam ordered.

"I have to! The boy I love can be killed with a snap of his fingers. I won't let it happen. And I don't know why, but I seem to love him too. In a sick twisted way. Like, he has this glow, and he looks different, better." I explained.

"Oh my god. You imprinted on Skye!" Quil announced, struggling to keep his voice low.

"What? You mean I imprinted on a boy I hate?" I asked.

They both nodded, looking somber.

I felt an arm wrap around me and looked up to see Skye there, smiling warmly at me. I gave him the one-second signal and he went to go wait by the entrance.

"Whatever you do, do not tell him. No matter how much you want to. You CAN'T," Sam warned before I walked over to face Skye. We walked out of the restaurant and he opened his car door, shoving me inside. He did up my seatbelt and we began the drive back to Forks.

Back to where I would ruin everything. Break Taylor's heart. Break Luna's heart.

And quite possibly break my own, already broken, heart once again.


	20. It's a Tracking Chip Smart One

**When you think about it, this situation isn't _that_ bad.**

**luvluvluv,**

**-Staplers**

* * *

**﻿Chapter 17 - It's a Tracking Chip Smart One**

**-LPOV-**

I closed my eyes, hoping it would make the tears go away. It didn't. I grabbed the shoulder strap of my seat-belt and kicked the glove compartment, hoping it would annoy Skye. But he simply kept on driving, a blank look on his face.

I rehearsed my lines in my head, each word piercing my heart harder than the next. I felt a new stream of tears start and I didn't try to stop them this time. I saw the "The City Of Forks Welcomes You" sign and I tried to stop the tears from flowing.

_Puppies. Kittens...ummmmm, ice cream! Rainbows, unicorns, horses._

It worked a little and pretty soon my eyes were dry. Just in time to pull up to the hospital. I suddenly realised three things.

1) It was closed to visitors

2) Taylor was supposed to be released today, which meant sometime after Skye showed me the guy with the knife, Taylor's parents had come to get him.

3) Luna would know I was lying. And she'd know that Skye put me up to it.

I smiled slightly, my world suddenly a little brighter.

"He's not here, is he? That's why you're smiling, right?" Skye asked.

"He got released earlier. After you showed me your phone I guess. He's at his house." I stated, trying to conceal the parade that was going on inside my head.

"Well, you could have told me that _before_ I wasted time, money and gas getting here. It's expensive these days you know," Skye said.

We drove to Taylor's house, which was only a few streets down from the hospital. When we got there, Skye undid my seat-belt and helped me out of the car. He walked towards the front steps with me, ringing the doorbell.

"What are you doing? They know you almost killed their son!" I demanded.

"I'll just say we were running down the stairs and he fell. Then you and Luna assumed the worst and dragged him to the hospital," Skye whispered quickly, finishing the last word just as Taylor's mom answered the door.

"What a wonderful surprise! Leah, Taylor's up in his room. And Skye! What a delight to see you again, would you mind explaining to me what happened with Taylor the other day? It seems like a misunderstanding,"Lillian greeted, ushering us into her home. I bolted for the stairs while Skye smiled and went into the kitchen with his favourite Aunt Lillian and Uncle Ron.

I heard some muffled rock music coming from Talyor's room when I started walking down the hallway. I opened the door, where Taylor stood with nothing but a towel around his waist. I giggled and put a hand over my eyes, closing them.

"Why is it that you see me so scantily clad all the time, Leah?" Taylor asked, jokingly.

"I don't know! Just put some clothes on Tay!" I laughed.

After a few minutes, Taylor told me he was decent and when I opened my eyes, he kissed me. I pulled away after a few seconds, reminding myself of why I was here. I gave him a hug and I gestured for him to sit. We plopped down onto his bed and he grabbed a hold of my hand. I smiled softly at this, noticing for the first time what he was wearing. Jeans and a hoodie. Oh, he thought I was here to take him out or something. I think I owed him a smoothie.

"Look, Taylor...there's something I have to tell you. I think it would be best if you didn't interrupt," I started, already feeling the tears starting,"Umm...I don't exactly love you anymore. It has nothing to do with you, it's just that I don't feel that way about you. I thought I did, but now I've realised the truth. I'm sorry."

"It's because of him, isn't it? He's here, I can hear him down there. You left the door open. And don't even try to give me the friends speech, because having the love of your life dump you, and then say that you can still be friends, is like having your dog die and your mom say you can keep it. Is that what you want to be to me, Leah? My dead dog I got to keep?" Taylor asked, his eyes watering. I went over and closed the door, grabbing a pen and paper on the way back. I started writing furiously.

_Look, it's not like that between Skye and me. It never will be, and you should know that. I love you, I really do. I just can't explain everything right now. You just have to trust me. And play along while I try to get my plan to work. You never got this note._

I shoved the note in his hands. He read it, his hands shaking. He nodded and started crying. My Taylor was crying over me. He really did love me. I hugged him, and then got up. He stood up too, leading me to the door of his room.

I gave him one last kiss before I fled down the stairs and ran out of the house and into Skye's car. I buckled my seat-belt, and Skye followed a few minutes later. He started the car and within minutes we were at Luna's house. I unbuckled my seat-belt, and ran to the door, realising it had started to rain.

I rang the door bell and Luna answered wearing a blue tank top and blue pyjama pants with ducks on them. She smiled and waved, happily. Completely unaware of the tremendous lie I was about to tell. But she wouldn't stay that way for long.....

"Hey Leah. What's up?" Luna asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside.

"I only liked you for your money and you were never really my friend. Alex was the stupidest person ever brought into this world." The words spilled out of my mouth so quickly I could barely comprehend what i was saying.

"Liar," Luna whispered, "Did Skye put you up to this?"

"No. And he's not outside waiting for me in his car. I don't want you or Taylor to do anything about it."

"We'll try. I'll get Jacob too. Whatever we have to do, we'll do it. Here, you'll need this," Luna said, showing me a small memory card.

"Luna, what are we going to do with a memory card? Take a freaking picture? This is serious!"

She rolled her eyes and led me to the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and began walking towards me.

"Luna, what are you doing?!" I yelled, backing away.

"Putting a tracking device in your arm, smart one. So we can find you. This might hurt," Luna warned, as she made a small incision in my arm.

A jolt of pain shot through me, followed by another wave when she inserted the chip deep into my arm. I yelped, trying to jump away from her, but she was much, much stronger than I thought. She put some pressure on my arm and then, all of the sudden, she let go. Luna backed away, a sorry smile on her face. I looked at my arm. The only evidence was a tiny scar that was slightly challenging for my eyes to see. Translation? Skye would never notice it.

I smiled and Luna began to cry silent tears. She shooed me out of the house and I started looking sad too. She slammed the door and started sobbing, which was still audible (only to me) a few miles later. We started out on the highway and began down the road to Port Angeles.

Skye parked the car and helped me out of it. We walked inside the ferry terminal and Skye held my hand the entire time. He pulled out his shiny Mastercard and swiped it in the machine, and the tickets popped out. He led me away from the machine and we went to go sit down while we waited for the boat.

Yet another bright idea hit me. I excused myself to the ladies room and pulled out my phone. I typed a quick message to Luna and pressed send.

_Check Skye's MasterCard record online. Do it now!!!_

* * *

**See how nicely things can work out?**

**Review?**

**luvluvluv,**

**-Staplers**


	21. It's CIA Worthy And Possibly Not Legal

﻿**A/N: Keep in mind Taylor doesn't know what's going on in the supernatural world of Forks and La Push**

**luvluvluv,**

**Staplers**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - It's CIA Worthy And Possibly Not Legal**

**-TPOV-**

_(Right after Leah and Skye come in.)_

I wrapped a towel around my waist, humming along with the music that was still playing in my bathroom. I heard a giggle and looked up from the ground to see Leah standing in my doorway, hands over her eyes.

"Why is it that you see me so scantily clad all the time, Leah?" I asked, jokingly.

"I don't know! Just put some clothes on Tay!" she giggled/yelled.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie (along with some undergarments) and changed into them quickly.

"I'm decent!" I announced.

As soon as she opened her eyes I pressed my lips to hers. All too soon, she pulled away and gave me a friendly hug, a look of unease on her face. She gestured for me to sit, and did the same.

"Look, Taylor...there's something I have to tell you. I think it would be best if you didn't interrupt," she started, her eyes watering, "Umm...I don't exactly love you anymore. It has nothing to do with you, it's just that I don't feel that way about you. I thought I did, but now I've realised the truth. I'm sorry."

Wh-what? How could she-? What about-? Why?

Then I was hit with a wave of realisation.

"It's because of him, isn't it? He's here, I can hear him down there. You left the door open. And don't even try to give me the friends speech, because having the love of your life dump you, and then say that you can still be friends, is like having your dog die and your mom say you can keep it. Is that what you want to be to me, Leah? My dead dog I got to keep?" I pleaded, my eyes beginning to tear up.

She ran to the door, a frustrated look crossing her features. Leah advanced to my desk and grabbed a pen and paper before beginning to scribble something really fast. She handed, no, _shoved_ the note in my hands and waited for me to read it.

_Look, it's not like that between Skye and me. It never will be, and you should know that. I love you, I really do. I just can't explain everything right now. You just have to trust me. And play along while I try to get my plan to work. You never got this note._

My hands began shaking, finally realising that as bad as Skye was to me before, he was going freaking mental on Leah. Too shocked for words, I just nodded and let the tears fall as they may. I loved her so much, for so long, and now this asylum-ready-stupid-idiotic-jackass of a cousin was going to take it all away from me.

She gave me a reassuring hug, just like she used to when we were in daycare, where we met.

**.....FLASHBACK.....**

"You're a dummy," Chace said before pushing me over onto the pavement.

I fell on my knees, which began bleeding.

"Why did you do that you meanie?!" I yelled.

"Crybaby, crybaby, crybaby!" Chace and his friends chanted.

I saw a small girl with brown hair tied in braids and gentle, almost black, eyes come over and stand between me and the bullies.

"Hey ugg-face, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" the girl asked, oozing with confidence.

"What'd you just call me you dumb girl?" Chace said, bringing himself to his full height, just a tiny bit taller than the girl.

"I called you ugly. Now leave him alone."

"You think you're tough? Bring it."

"Fine. I will."

She punched Chace in the stomach, and hard. While Chace started crying, the girl helped me up, holding my hand while we walked over to where the band-aids were. Normally we needed a teacher to do it, but the girl ignored the rule.

"It's okay. I'll help you. Mommy showed me how to put on a stickyhealer on a booboo." the girl assured  
**(A/N: Like you didn't talk like that when you were four?)**

"Thanks for helping me," I told her. "I'm Taylor."

"Leah," she smiled, grabbing two Scooby Doo band-aids from the tin. "We have to wash it."

She grabbed my hand and we ran towards the bathroom, where she grabbed a paper towel and got it wet, barely able to reach the counter. Leah sat me down and gently patted my cuts with the wet paper towel. She then placed on the band-aids and kissed each of them.

"There. All better Taylor?" Leah asked, her face glowing with pride.

"Yes. Thank you, Leah. But I don't want to go outside again. I'm scared." I admitted, looking into my lap.

"It'll be fine. I'll stay with you. We can be friends." Leah assured me before pulling me into a hug.

**.....END FLASHBACK.....**

I walked her to my doorway. She gave me a final kiss and then fled out of the house and into Skye's car. I ran downstairs too, looking out my living room window just in time to see her run towards the car in a blur. And I mean a real blur. Not like, drive by a house and not see the address, kind of blurry, but the kind of blurry that happens when you look out the window while speeding down a highway at 100 miles an hour.

"Bye cus." Skye said, smiling wickedly before turning the doorknob.

I jumped up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't. Freaking. Touch. Her." I warned before letting go of him and going up to my room.

I opened my laptop and started looking though my photo gallery. It was mostly pictures of me and Leah. After about ten minutes, my phone started ringing. I saw Luna's name flashing on the screen and I answered immediately.

"So, she already came to you, right?" Luna said before I could even mutter a hello.

"Yes. She almost didn't tell me the truth," I answered.

"Well, unlike you, with me, she can lie all she wants and I still get the message. Now listen, what I am about to tell you cannot be repeated in a surprised fashion on your end of the phone, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"Okay. I sliced her arm an-"

"You what?!"

"Let me finish! What I was going to say was that I sliced her arm and shoved a tracking chip in it. Now get into your car, and get the hell over here."

Silence.

She hung up.

I grabbed my keys and ran out of the house, shouting "I'mgoingtoLuna'sbye." quickly as I slammed the door. I got into my car, and stamped on the accelerator, braking the speeding limit all the way to Luna's house. I jumped out of my car and burst in without knocking.

"Hey," Luna said, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Hey, so what's so top secret I have to come over here? And speaking of top secret, where are your parents these days?" I asked.

"Oh, they've decided to go all the way around the country, including Hawaii, to look for Skye. If you ask me, they just wanted to get away from all of it. Not that I blame them. I'm supposed to call them if he shows up. Yeah, like that'll happen!" Luna scoffed, popping in another kernel.

"So, come on, I have it all planned out, we have to go up to my room, I planned it on my desktop."

"You have a desktop, and a laptop? They spoil you."

"Eh," She shrugged, "They've been buying me whatever I wanted ever since Phoenix. Touchscreen is a small price to pay for pain, guilt, and grief. Well, I sound shallow now, don't I? Come along anyway."

We walked up the stairs in silence, catching pieces of popcorn in our mouths, Luna's always landing perfectly.

When we reached her room, she ran to her desk, turning on her monitor which resulted in a program that looked like it belonged to the CIA.

"Luna, is that legal?" I asked, nervously.

"Ummm...I don't think I'm fit to answer that question right now." Luna announced.

"Okay, so what is that? And why is it moving? Oh my god, is that Leah? It is, isn't it?"

"Yep. So listen, I checked Skye's Mastercard records, and he bought ferry tickets to Victoria about five minutes ago. The ferry they're catching leaves in 45 minutes. Which means we have a 40 minute head start on them. We aren't catching a ferry. We need the element of surprise. And we can't get the police involved, because that would just be...a bad situation. Look, go into the kitchen and load up on food and water. I have to do some stuff up here, I'll be down in a second. Hand me that flash-drive, will you?"

I handed her the small pink stick and ran downstairs, grabbing a cardboard box and loading it with snack foods and water bottles. After a few minutes of that, Luna came down, wearing a messenger bag on her shoulder and a whole new outfit. She grabbed the box and ran out the door, yelling at me to lock it. She got into the car and I followed quickly. I closed the passenger side door and she began driving.

"Do you even have a license?" I asked.

"Nope. But that's not important. It's fine, we won't get caught." Luna assured, speeding up to 120.

Soon we were at Second Beach, on a private dock. Luna hopped out, shoving the food box at me before running towards a big white boat. I sprinted after her, jumping on after untying it.

"Nice boat!" I complimented.

"_Pur-lease_, this is just the small boat." Luna scoffed, flipping her hair like something out of a movie.

I decided to just not question her anymore. She put the keys into the ignition and started the boat. She slowly backed it out of the dock and let go as soon as we were in the open ocean.

"You know how to drive a boat, right Tay? Because there's stuff I still have to finalize on the laptop that I didn't get done at home." Luna said.

"Uh, no." I half-yelled.

"Well, it's time to learn." Luna said, clapping her hands together before pushing me towards the steering wheel.

I turned on the gas and started turning the wheel. Luna gave me a thumbs up before going to work on her laptop.

And we were off.

* * *

**You know which button to press. And I hope you do, because I am posting this whle I'm supposed to be leaving for school.**

**luvluvluv,**

**Staplers**


	22. DelightDisgust

﻿**A/N: LALALALA**

**luvluvluv,**

**Staplers**

* * *

﻿**Chapter 19 - Delight/Disgust**

**LPOV**

I finished drying my hands, throwing the paper towel into the thrash bin. I checked my phone, the ferry leaves in 40 minutes. Oh god...

I walked out and back to where I saw Skye sitting. That beautiful, beautiful boy. Dammit! I hated this imprinting thing! I sat down, turning away from him. He put his arm around me making me shudder in both delight and disgust. I turned around part-grudgingly and gave him a fake smile. He smiled back and handed me five dollars, pointing to the snack machine.

"I'm not your fricking servant, Skye. Get your food yourself," I spat.

"For you, milady." Skye said, kissing my hand.

"Fine," I said, getting up and heading to a vending machine that was out of Skye's line of sight.

I put the money in a change machine and pulled out my phone.

_Where the hell are you guys and what are you doing?!?!_

I put my phone in my back pocket and grabbed the change, sticking it into the vending machine. I grabbed some candy and walked back to our spot. Ugh, he was so hateable. So why do I LOVE HIM?!

I sat down once again and tore open the little packet. I shoved some candy in my mouth and chewed angrily. I felt my butt vibrate and I got up immediately. Skye looked confused, then suspicious, then confused again.

"I think I, umm, got my...period," I announced, running to the bathroom.

Once I was inside I pulled out my phone. Luna was calling me. I answered and began whispering as soon as I locked the stall door.

"Luna! Where are you? What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Yeah, hi to you too. Listen, I can't tell you exactly because it would take too long. Just show me where you are; do a video call," Luna bossed.

"Okay then." I said, doing what she asked. I waved my phone in front of me, pulling a 180 before showing her me doing a little wave.

"A bathroom...how'd you get away form him anyway?"

"I told him I got my period. Now where are you?"

"I'd show you, but I'm busy. One second. TAYLOR! YOUR OTHER RIGHT, YOU DIPSTICK! Sorry, you were saying?"

"Where. The. Hell. Are. You?"

"I can't tell you! I'll send you a clue after we're done. Do you want to talk to Taylor? I have some more refining to do. Here's you boyfriend. Hang on, I gotta take the wheel for a second."

"Taylor?"

"Leah!" I heard Taylor yell.

"Tay...I'm sorry. I hope Luna told you. But I gotta go. Skye expects me back. I had to sneak away."

"How'd you manage that?" Taylor asked.

"Ummm...not discussing that right now. Look, I just want you to know that I love you, okay?"

"Yeah. Yes, of course. I love you too, Leah. Can you put it on video for just a second? I really want to see you."

"Okay but then I have to go. And you have to be quiet."

I put the phone into a video call and turned it so the camera was facing me. I gave a sheepish smile and blew him a kiss before ending the call. A few seconds later it vibrated again and I almost dropped it in surprise. Luna had sent me an audio file.

_You have received the following attachment: I'3. Would you like to open it?_

I Pressed play and the song _'I'm on a Boat'_ started playing.

Great. I ask her where she is and she sends me Andy Samberg music. Wait, did she mean to say that she was on a boat? Oh my god, they're coming to save me! I did a little happy dance and put my phone away, unlocking the stall and returning to Skye.

He put his arm around me again and I got that weird feeling. Then I got a weirder feeling. Like someone was watching. I saw a flash of black come by the window and I knew what was happening. They were trying to save me.

"Leave." I whispered, so quiet that Skye couldn't hear it, but i knew they could.

"We're trying to save you." I heard from a distance.

"I'm fine..." I breathed.

The little black bundle of fur didn't move. I huffed and crossed my arms. I was not a five year old; I can take care of myself. I already had a witch helping me, I didn't need a bunch of imbecile werewolves ruining my plan! I shoved more candy into my mouth and Skye grabbed one of my hands, intertwining it in his. It was nothing like when Taylor did it. There was that delight/disgust feeling again.

I downed the rest of the candy.

* * *

**You know which button to press. And I hope you do, because I posted this instead of eating breakfast.**

**luvluvluv,**

**Staplers**


	23. He's a Creeper

**A/N: I've been wayyy too busy to write. I'm sorry..........I kind of forgot about this story for a little bit...**

**luvluvluv,**

**Staplers**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - He's a Creeper**

**LPOV**

I heard the announcer guy call for our ferry. I tried to make a run for the bathroom, but Skye grabbed my wrist tightly. I turned around and he looked at me with a hint of disappointment.

"You're not going to get out of this. Can't you just be good? Nod and smile? That kind of thing," Skye said.

"Fine. Whatever, let's just get this over with. But I'm letting you know now that I'm not going down without a fight," I told him.

"You think I didn't already figure that out? But I know one thing you can't fight," Skye sighed, turning me so I could feel his breath on my neck.

"And what is that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Me. I've seen how you've been acting tonight, Leah. You want to like me, but you feel like you're being disloyal. You try to show only discomfort when I touch you, but you know that deep inside, you're secretly delighted. There's no use denying it," he whispered, his mouth almost touching my ear.

I tried to twist away, but he had both of my hands tightly gripped behind my back.

"The ferry's going to leave without us if you don't stop breathing on me," I remarked.

"Fine. Let's go, but I know you're battling your feelings on the inside," Skye claimed.

I didn't respond. I refused to talk to him as we boarded the ferry. As soon as it started moving I escaped to the bathroom, with my phone and my wallet in my back pockets. I settled down in a stall and locked the door. And just sat there. Trying to think out the possibilities of what was going to happen. I brought out my phone and texted Luna.

_I think I'm on the verge of crying. Again._

I pressed send and put my phone away. I began to think about everything that had happened with me and Taylor. Like, ever. Especially recently. What would happen to him? After all this was over, I'd still only be able to tell him half the things that were really going on. I would never be able to love him the same after this. After this stupid imprinting thing! Why was I so stupid?! I should have known that Skye was a bad person from the moment I met him! But no, Leah Clearwater had to assume the cute guy was nice. Where were people I could talk to when I needed them. My dad would have been able to fix all of this.

At the thought of my Dad, I began crying harder. It was my fault he died. My fault I hadn't been paying attention. My fault I couldn't swim. It was all my fault. All of this. I'd caused all of this. Every single thing. I knew I should have just stayed with my old friends, become all cliquey like the rest of them. Why did this all have to happen? I knew what I had to do to stop causing these things; When this was over, I just have to get away from everything, and not look back. Regret nothing. I just have to leave everyone behind. At least then the things I've caused would affect myself, and only myself. I could stop hurting everyone around me. And then everything will be fine.

Sure, I'll miss everyone, but it'll be for the best. I grabbed some toilet paper and dried my tears. Luna still hadn't texted me back. I turned off my phone and went back to where Skye was. Sitting down beside me, i turned away, my back facing towards him.

He looked at me with worried eyes, grabbing my arm and forcing me to look at him. He saw the tear stains and, for that moment, he was the boy I'd fallen for. Not this stupid, crazy, evil, Skye, but the sweet, innocent, nice boy I met just a week ago. How had this happened? He enveloped me in his arms and became the Skye I'd liked again. My Skye. I returned the hug and we just stayed like that for who knows how long. I blocked out all the bad things and just focused on the good. He was trying to comfort me; I accepted his offer.

After a while I released him and sat back the way I was before.

"I'm sorry," Skye whispered, so low, only I could hear. Maybe I wasn't meant to hear it. I pretended I didn't and simply looked forward.

I concentrated on the tv on the wall.

**MEANWHILE....**

**-LuPOV-**

My phone began ringing and I looked at the screen, taking my eyes off my laptop for just a second.

1 new message

I opened it, seeing it was from Leah.

_I think I'm on the verge of crying. Again._

Poor Leah, my stupid brother just had to kidnap her. Dammit, Skye!

I put the phone into my bag and put it on vibrate. If Taylor saw me texting, he'd know who I was trying to contact, and then he'd want to read the message, and then he'd be all emo. Well, too bad cuz, you'll have to live without reading it. I went back to my screen; The tracking chip I'd "gently" inserted into Leah's arm was now showing a small purple dot on a map of North America. It was moving North, towards the Canadian border. Oh wait, they just crossed the Canadian border. The ferry was headed for Vancouver Island. We were about twenty miles behind the ferry, turning off the lights on the boat to try and lay low. So far it was working. I got up and grabbed my laptop, heading into the lower part of our boat. I opened up one of the floorboards and grabbed a glass sphere. I went into the little bathroom and locked the door. I focused on Leah and I held the ball in my hand, focusing myself on seeing her.

I opened my eyes and looked into the crystal sphere. I saw a hazy image of Leah hugging Skye. Well actually, Skye was hugging Leah, and Leah had just begun to hug back. I tried to focus on what she was feeling. Kind of this feeling that was like love, but much, much stronger.

OH MY GOD, LEAH IMPRINTED ON SKYE!

I dropped the ball in surprise and it shattered on the floor.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

I kneeled down and hovered my hand above the pieces, concentrating on an image of the ball before it shattered. When I opened my eyes, it was all fixed. I grabbed it and hid it back under the floorboards, going back to where I was.

"Hey, you want a candy bar?" I asked Taylor.

"No. But I do want to talk to you," Taylor responded.

"Okay, what?"

"Well, you know what I don't get? He only has one reason behind taking her: to hurt me. I mean, yeah, he obviously likes her, and there is a happiness in her eyes sometimes when she's with him. Oh, and on the day of the fight when he tried to take her to his room, that was weird. Is he just strange like that, or was he trying to rape her or something? I think he was. He's such a creeper."

"Taylor, just don't worry about her. Just remember that she really, really, loves you. Never forget that. Because sometimes when you let go there's no way to get them back. Trust me."

"Thanks, Luna. That really means a lot. You should pat yourself on the back." Taylor joked.

I didn't even move my hand, sadness already tinting my thoughts. Trying to get my thoughts off of things, I opened my laptop. And then I remembered what my wallpaper was. I looked at the two people. A red haired girl kissing a wonderfully amazing boy, a single ray of sunshine shining through the upper left side of the photo. Me and Alex, a year ago. At the park, with me sitting on the swing, my head turned sideways just enough to reach his lips.

I really missed Alex.

* * *

**luvluvluv,**

**Staplers**


	24. A Little Speck of Orange Hope

Welcome to my most neglected story, kids. I'm sorry I left ya hanging. But here you go, good as new.

-Staplers

* * *

-LPOV-

I looked out the window. I could see the island form here, and it was getting closer by the second. I looked back at the tv on the wall and continued to concentrate on it. Within ten minutes, we were docking.

It was now or never. As soon as Skye got us off the boat and into a car, they'd never be able to find me. And I'd be stuck with him for who knows how long. As the small line of people filed off the boat, I made sure we were at the very back. But soon enough we were on solid ground and Skye was leading me towards a line of cabs. I looked out towards the ocean, searching for a speck of hope.

And then, with my enhanced vision, I saw it. I saw her. A small speck of orange. The boat had it's lights off, but it was now speeding towards the docks.

I smiled to myself as Skye grabbed my hand. There was that feeling again.

" Happy?", Skye asked

" Not exactly.", I replied in a monotone.

" We'll be staying at a hotel tonight....separate beds, get that look off your face. The Red Lion.", Skye explained

" And I care why?"

" Leah, just think of it as a little vacation."

" A vacation usually implies some sort on enjoyment."

Soon enough we arrived at the hotel lobby and an overly perky man showed us to the room, giving us both questioning looks. I kept a scowl pasted on my face the entire time. He handed both of us room keys before he departed.

I walked around the suite, giving myself a small tour. I claimed the bed closest to the window. Maybe my werewolf abilities allowed me to climb down walls.....

" So, you like it?", Skye asked

" It's alright.", I replied

" Come on Leah, can't you just be happy?", Skye whined

" Be happy? _Be happy_? How the hell am I supposed to be _happy_?! First you try to take me to your room, then you beat up my best friend/boyfriend, then you stalk me via text message, kidnap me, and take me to Canada and you expect me to _be happy_?"

" Well, yes."

" You are a fricking _psychopath_! What the hell is wrong with your mind?! Did your parents drop you a lot when you were a baby or are you actually _that _much of a sadist?! You think I don't _know_ what _happened_ with you and Luna? You think I don't _know_ about _Alex_?"

Skye was speechless. He just looked up at me with a blank expression.

" Oh, I'm sorry did I strike a nerve? Well you sure as hell have struck a lot of mine tonight. And probably a bunch of Luna's too. What kind of brother could beat his little sister?! You are a horrible person, you know that? All you try to do is ruin lives. Every time you're around Taylor, you take everything he's built up for himself. You physically abuse your little sister, and you're ruining mine right now. Your parent must be _so_ proud of you.", I spat

" You little bitch!", Skye exclaimed, bringing his hand towards my face

I grabbed it with werewolf quickness and quickly found the pressure point I was looking for. I pushed on it. Hard.

" Does that _hurt_ Skye? Because if I increase the pressure, you'll be unconscious within seconds. And you know what I'm going to do then? I'm going to call hotel security and have you arrested. Or maybe I'll just kill you and get everything over and done with. And then, I'm going to call Luna and get her to come rescue me. And once I'm safe, you know what I'll do? I'll make out with Taylor. Why? Because he's nothing like _you_. Whatever we have, whatever it is, means nothing to me. I don't care about you Skye. You're a sadistic little psychopath with nothing better to do than ruin people's lives.", I said angrily

" You wouldn't. You don't want to escape from me. You love me, even if you don't know it yet.", Skye whispered painfully

" What is wrong with you?! I will never love you! Ever! If you didn't hear me clearly enough before, let me rephrase it. I hate you. Everything about you disgusts me. We will never happen. Now if you'll excuse me, I've had enough of you. Goodnight Skye."

I squeezed harder and Skye's body became limp. I let go of him and he fell to the floor. I pulled out my phone and dialed Luna's number.

" Hello?". Luna asked

" Luna! It's safe to come and get me. We're at The Red Lion. Just say you're here to see Skye Nichols. Room 315. Skye's unconscious but he won't be out forever.", I explained

" Got it. Taylor and I will be there in ten minutes tops.", Luna assured me

" Okay. Hurry. And tell Taylor I love him."

" Got it. We can see the hotel. We're about a block away."

" Okay, bye."

I hung up and put my phone back in my back pocket. I walked towards the window and looked out on the street. I saw Taylor and Luna walking towards the hotel. I grabbed my room key and ran down to the lobby. They were just entering when they saw me. Taylor started running towards me and Luna came quickly after. Taylor scooped me up into a hug. He twirled me around and let me down. I kissed him sweetly and lingered before letting him go. Luna gave me a quick hug and we made our way upstairs. I unlocked the door and we all crowded around the unconscious Skye.

" So what do we do with him?", Luna asked

" Well, I know what I'm going to do.", Taylor said bending down and punching him hard in the face.

" Taylor!", I exclaimed

" Hey, you're the one who knocked him out. All I did was make up for what he did to me. That's going to hurt when he wakes up. Why'd it take you so long to do that if you could do that?", Taylor asked

" Because he was pissing me off. I told him that I was going to have him arrested. Or that I'd kill him myself."

" Leah! I didn't know you were that feisty!", Luna said

" Thanks. But seriously what do we do with him? Call the police?", I asked, repeating my question.

" I guess that's all we can do now. I'll call."

Luna left the room and Taylor sat down with me on the edge of the bed.

" So, remember a few days ago when I told you that I didn't like Skye anymore? That I liked someone else?", I questioned

" Yeah, why?", Taylor asked

" Well, I thought you should know who I like. It's not Skye."

" Who is it then?"

" It's you. I think it always has been. I just never realized it."

" Well, I want to tell you something too. I've liked somebody for a long, long time. Ever since she rescued me form the bullies in Preschool. She's beautiful and has long brown hair. I've wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her since I was four. Her name is Leah Clearwater and she's my best friend.."

" Really? Because _my_ name is Leah Clearwater."

" I know."

Taylor leaned in to kiss me and I happily obliged.

" Awwwwwww! You two are so cute together!", Luna exclaimed from the doorway.

Taylor and I jumped apart. Luna smiled at us and came to join us on the end of the bed.

" The po-po should be here in a few minutes. Until then, we can finally enjoy this peaceful moment. We'll be back home in a few days. The police need to bring us in for questioning. This is apparently a very serious crime, and the court date is next week. They'll be keeping Skye in custody until Wednesday, and then they'll transfer him to the police station in Port Angeles. We'll be home by Tuesday. Just in time for the dance."

" Dance?", Taylor and I asked in unison

" The Spring Fling? You know, the one we went shopping for last week?", Luna said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right. That one. Leah, would you like to go to the dance with me?", Taylor proposed

" Why of course.", I accepted

" Now all we have to do is find me a date.", Luna announced

" Well, Seth knows a kid that would be perfect for you.", I offered

" Well, actually I was kind of thinking about asking Seth."

" You like my brother?"

" Not exactly "like", per say. More like a very very mild crush. He's cute."

" Awww......you two would be so cute together. Are we allowed to bring people form other schools though?"

" Probably. They never really cared that much at any of the other schools I've gone to. Hey, because of what happened with Skye, we're probably going to move again. But I was wondering if, instead of going along, I could stay with you, Tay."

" Yeah. Of course. Mom loves you. You're her favourite niece. And you can have the guest bedroom. We're set to remodel it next week, so you can have your way with it and do whatever you want.", Taylor explained

" Awesome! I always liked you better than Skye anyway. And now I can finish high school here. Well, not here, but you know, back in Forks. I like it there.", Luna rambled

" This sure has been a crazy week.", I observed

" Well, we're a crazy group.", Luna added

We all laughed a little and then sat there in silence. There was a knock on the door and Luna answered it to find about 10 officers. They carried Skye into a police car and sat us in the back of another one. Luna got to ride shotgun due to her ridiculous powers of persuasion (a.k.a magic) and Taylor and I sat in the back. The very uncomfortable hard plastic seats in the back, that is.

And you know what? This may sound strange considering I'm in the back of a cop car, but I felt like things were finally starting to turn out right.


End file.
